Not Quite a Princess
by SkywalkerCharm
Summary: Princess Yue had a twin sister who was born a waterbender, but had to learn in secret due to tradition. But she wasn't exactly like her sister, far from her actually. The Princess joined the Gaang and traveled with them around the world helping Katara and Aang with their waterbending and becoming part of the group. In later chapters ZukoxOC, Kataang and SokkaxSuki/SokkaxYue
1. Chapter 1

Aang, Katara and Sokka sat down at the top of the table that the nobles of the Northern Water Tribe had prepared for them, as Chief Arnook stood up from his own place at the middle of the banquet table.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe," He began, gesturing to the two who smiled, enjoying the warm welcome they were being given, "They have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now." The chief then indicated Aang, "The Avatar!"

The crowd of citizens erupted in cheers, however they died down once Chief Arnook went to say something more.

"We also celebrate my daughters' 16th birthday." He explained, moving to the side slightly to reveal two young women flanked with attendants, approaching the table. Both were alike, obviously twins with the same features, however one had pristine white hair in an intricate and regal hairstyle, looking every inch a Princess, her baby blue eyes mirroring each of the Water Tribe's. Whilst the other woman looked more of a warrior than a Princess, her hair slightly darker than her sisters, a golden tint to it, making it look blonde. It was plaited in a messy, casual fishtail braid over her right shoulder, contrasting to the woman next to her. Her features were identical to her twins, however she had more of a strong edge to her, compared to her sister's serene presence. Her eyes were also blue, but darker than most of the other locals in the room. At a first glance, they were both alike, however once studied, they were worlds apart.

Chief Arnook carried on, "Princesses Yue and Elae are now of marrying age."

Katara looked to the two males on either side of her, Sokka obviously enthralled by Yue, whereas Aang was in a daze at Elae.

The waterbender felt a pang of.. jealousy? _Why would i be jealous?_

Princess Yue smiled, looking to her sister, "Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

Arnook smiled warmly at his two daughters, before turning back to the crowd, "Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!"

The Chief motioned towards three men who stood on the dais in front of the fountain opposite the dignitaries' table. The center man was clearly the eldest with a bald head, but long white hair on the sides of his head and down his back. They began waterbending water from three enormous amphorae in front of them, the crowd beginning to cheer.

Aang and Katara looked to each other in delight at the expert waterbending that was being displayed. They were about to get into a conversation about approaching the master, however they were interrupted by a figure moving to sit down beside Aang.

"Avatar Aang, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The two turned to see Princess Elae sat down, looking at the airbender intently. The twelve tear old's mouth gaped open for a second, before he formally bowed his head, "Princess Elae, it's an honor to meet you too."

Elae laughed slightly, "Call me El." The blonde told him, before leaning forward slightly to regard Katara for the first time, "Both of you."

Katara had thought for a second that she would be left alone for the whole night, whilst Aang talked to Elae and Sokka obviously to Yue, she was pleasantly surprised that the Princess was polite enough to include her in their conversation.

"Only if you call me Aang." The Avatar smiled warmly back, then gesturing to Katara, "This is Katara."

Elae rose an eyebrow, "I know my sister, Aang." She told him lightheartedly, "I trust you're going to learn your waterbending whilst you're here, then?"

Aang nodded eagerly, "Yes, both of us are, actually."

"I don't think that will be happening, Katara." The Princess told her, "Aang, why don't you go and talk to Master Pakku and my father?"

He nodded, obviously getting the gist, "It was lovely meeting you, El." He smiled, a glint of something in his eyes. Aang stood up, and left.

Elae turned to Katara, "Come with me."

The younger woman frowned, "Are you sure we're allowed to-?"

"Yes, no one will question a Princess, right?" Elae grinned mischievously.

Normally, such a comment would come across as stuck up and snotty, like a spoiled Princess. But with her, it wasn't, she was obviously humble and grounded, and Katara respected that.

So, the two teenagers got up, and went to some place private.

* * *

"Why can't i learn waterbending here then?" Katara asked when Elae cleared that there was no one around.

The Princess sighed, "Here, only the men are trained in using their bending for combat, women are forced into healing. For some women, that's okay, and they're passionate about it, but for others.. it's incredibly boring."

Katara frowned, "You waterbend?"

Elae nodded, "When i was younger, my father put me in a healing class. My skills are good in healing, but i know i wasn't born to just use them for that, i have more potential than that. I'm a warrior, not a healer. I begged and begged my father to bend the rules for me, and in the end he did. I learned in secret, if it was public knowledge that i was allowed to use my abilities in combat, more and more women would want it changed."

"Why is it so bad that women want to use waterbending in combat?" Katara said angrily, annoyed that she had looked forward to this for so long and now it was frowned upon for women to use their abilities for combat.

The Princess smiled sadly, "I have the same views you do, Katara, believe me. It's just tradition."

"So i came here for nothing?"

Elae snorted, "Of course not, i'll teach you."

Katara's eyes lit up, "You will?"

"Yes."

She was then enveloped in a tight hug from her new friend, "Thank you, El."

* * *

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived." Chief Arnook said as he addressed his men, "The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sakka immediately stood up, "Count me in!"

Elae turned around, looking at Sakka. She admired his bravery and courage, thinking that he would be a better suiter for her sister than the man she was already engaged to. The Princess wasn't worried about her own engagement though, she had other plans.

Other water tribe men stood up with Sokka, announcing their commitment to the battle, and soon enough, everyone in the room was stood up.

Elae turned back to her sister, "Sokka's quite the warrior, isn't he." She nudged her twin, giggling.

"Yes." Yue answered, not looking back to the boy Elae knew she liked. She could tell that Yue was going to go through with her arranged engagement, which was sad, for both her and Sokka.

Her fathers expression remained grave, "Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you are up for the task."

Sokka and all of the other warriors formed a queue in front of the Chief, and one by one her drew three horizontal lines on their foreheads with red ink.

Once all of the warriors had finished and left, Elae approached her father with a face that could only be described as fierce, and not in any way Princess like.

"Elae, you and your sister need to get to safety."

The Princess looked back to her sister, "Yue does. Father, you know i can fight," She pleaded, "I'm of marrying age, so i should be of fighting age. You know what i can do and you know how much i can help."

Chief Arnook hesitated, "Elae, you're a Princess.."

"A Princess that deserves to fight with and for her people! Why can't a Princess fight for her people like a Prince can? Especially when i'm more than capable of doing it." Elae folded her arms, not in a bratty way, but a defiant, strong way, "You know that if you don't give me your blessing, i'll do it anyway."

Her father sighed, "You were always hard to keep away from fighting and combat." He said with a slight smile, before hugging his daughter, "You can join the fight, but be careful."

"I will, father. Thank you."

* * *

Elae joined Aang, her father and Katara as they watched on at the sea, looking for signs of the Fire nation approaching. She was now dressed in what was more like a warrior's coat rather than what she had worn previously, which made her look more like a Princess. Her hair was still messily plaited over her shoulder. You couldn't even tell that she was Northern Water Tribe royalty.

"The stillness is unbearable." The Chief remarked, "Such a quiet dread."

Aangs face mirrored that of Elae's when she had told her father she was going to fight. He looked fierce with determination, "I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time."

Without Arnook, the three met Sokka at the lower levels of the city, standing next to Appa. Aang climbed on top of him, whilst the three remaining water tribe people stood to the bisen's left. When the first Fire Nation ship emerged, it wasn't long until they made their first move, launching a fire ball right into the center of the city wall, destroying the Northern Tribe emblem and sending it crumbling.

Elae found herself growling, "They will _not_ get away with this." She said to her Southern brother and sister, "I won't let them."

Although Sokka and Katara remained determined, Sokka let his front down slightly as he turned to talk to the other Princess for the first time, "You're so.. not like your sister." He said, looking at her with wide eyes. Yue was so calm, never using violence, but Elae was ready for it.

The Princess turned to him, "Hey, i'll take that as a compliment."

And with that, she leaped away, creating an ice path to get herself to the other side of the wall, where all the warriors were waiting.

"She's a waterbender?" Sokka's jaw nearly dropped, "Why does no one know?!

Katara shrugged, "Because women aren't allowed to water bend."

Sokka turned to his sister, "_She's_ a Princess?" He asked incredulously, "Are you sure? Was she adopted just because she looks like Yue?"

He was met with a first slap in the ribs, "Sokka, be quiet. She's very much a Princess." Katara turned her head slightly to look at him, "It's about time a Princess was allowed to fight."

* * *

Katara, Elae and Yue stood in front of the citadel looking out over the city and its walls to the line of threatening Fire Navy ships. Plumes of smoke rose over several sections of the city that had been bombed.

Yue frowned, "They've stopped firing."

Her sister turned to her, "You can bet they're not retreating though. They're waiting for something."

Before anyone could answer, Appa's big shadow swooped down in front of the trio, "Aang!" Katara yelled, racing down towards where the airbender had landed his bisen.

She raced down the steps to meet her friend, the two Princesses following behind her. Aang slid off Appa, sitting down in front of one of his great paws, looking defeated and hopeless.

"I can't do it." He moaned, putting his hands to his head, "I can't do it!"

"What happened?" Katara asked, crouching down in front of him.

The Avatar sighed, "I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all."

"But, you have to! You're the Avatar!" For the first time, Yue actually looked worried, not even the Avatar could fend off the Fire Nation ships.

Aang looked down, "I'm just one kid."

Elae glanced at her sister, annoyed that she was putting so much pressure on a twelve year old who had barely mastered water bending. She knelt down in front of him, beside Katara and put a hand on his shoulder, "No one's expecting you to lead this whole thing, you didn't come here expecting to be thrown into a battle."

"I feel like i'm letting everyone down."

Katara also laid a hand on his other shoulder, "You're not, Aang."

The four walked up to the top of the citadel, looking over the railing at the large moon, "The legends say the moon was the first waterbender." Yue explained, "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." Katara confirmed, looking at her hands.

Elae nodded, "That's probably the only thing we have on our side in this battle."

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean." Yue continued, "They work together to keep balance."

Aang suddenly grinned, nearly bounding around with excitement, "The Spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!"

"How can you do that?"

Katara smiled, getting the idea of what Aang intended to do, "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them!"

"That's handy." Elae remarked to Aang, giving him a small smirk, which he returned with a mischievous grin.

Yue smiled hopefully, "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!"

Aang spread his arms wide, "Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!"

The three women regarded Aang steadily, who put his arms behind his back and smiled, his cheeks reddening slightly, "Or wisdom. That's good too."

Katara frowned, "The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?"

The two Princesses looked to each other for a small moment, Yue nodding to her twin, before both turned back to the two, "I have an idea, follow me." Yue gestured for them to follow her.

They walked through a courtyard behind the citadel. Yue stopped in front of a wooden half height door and turned back to the trio.

"So is this the way to the Spirit World?" Aang asked uncertainly.

Yue laughed lightly, "No, you'll have to get there on your own." She opened the door, "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole."

Aang entered as Momo jumped off his shoulder and onto Katara, inside there was a long pool of water, at the back of the chamber was a waterfall coming from the glacier way above, on the sides of the pool were two ledges by which one could access the landing at the back of the chamber, the landing was filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looked almost tropical in nature, and a small t-shaped gate like structure very much akin to a Chinese paifang or a Japanese torii and the landing was connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two wooden foot bridges. Aang's face was filled with wonder at the nature beauty before him as he looked around the haven.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Elae said softly as she joined his side.

Aang looked to the blonde Princess, "Beautiful." He agreed, finding himself getting lost in her dark blue eyes. But the quietness did not last for long.

He then bounded down the the grass, falling on his back and rubbing it fondly, "I never thought i'd miss grass this much!"

Katara smiled, looking around the place, "It's so warm here! How is that possible?"

The Southern tribe girl took off her overcoat, as did the two Princesses, revealing their regal water tribe dresses that symbolized their royal status.

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue answered, smiling.

In the pond two fish circled each other in a timeless motion. One was white, the other black. Momo skittered up to the pond and began to try and grab the fish, making Yue and Katara look severely at Momo, who decided to run away.

Aang looked thoughtful, "You're right, Yue. I can feel.. something.. it's so.. tranquil."

He then sat cross legged in front of the pond, closing his eyes, making two fists and putting his knuckles together in an attempt to meditate.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue asked as she, her sister and Katara watched the Avatar try and communicate with the spirit world.

"He's meditating" Katara whispered, "–trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration."

Elae frowned at the young airbender, "He looks so much older and wiser like that."

Aang cracked an eye at the continued interruption.

**"**Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked helpfully.

**"**How 'bout some quiet!?" Aang suddenly said impatiently, looking back at them, "C'mon guys! I can hear every word you're saying!"

He resumed his pose, staring at the two fish in sheer concentration. After a few moments, Aang's eyes and head arrow glowed white.

**"**Is he okay?" Yue asked.

Katara nodded, not concerned at all, "He's crossing into the Spirit World," She explained, "He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

"Is there a chance he could die if we weren't there to snap him out of it?" Elae asked, looking at Katara.

She looked away, not knowing what the answer was to that.

"Maybe we should get some help?" The other Princess asked, walking away.

Katara shook her head, "No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

**"**Well, aren't you a big girl now?" A husky, male voice came from behind them.

The three women turned towards the voice to see Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation walking over the footbridge towards them.

Katara's face fell, "No!"

"Yes!" Zuko smirked, "Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you."

Both Katara and Elae took their waterbending stances, "Yue, get back to safety, now." The Princess ordered her sister, who ran out of the sanctuary, "How _dare_ you step foot in this sacred place." She growled, dark blue eyes fiery.

Zuko's smirk widened into a grin, "Princess, we are at war. I need to claim the Avatar, to restore my honor."

"You have no honor! And you never will if you continue to believe that your father's acceptance will restore your honor." The blonde returned evenly, "Honor is something you earn."

"Enough of this!" He snarled, "I'm here to claim my prize."

Zuko launched forward, firing several blasts of fire. Katara and Elae blocked all three with water from the pond, however he fired several more as he advanced, but on the last one they both used enough water to not only douse his fire, but hurl him backward and lay him flat on the ground.

The Prince got up, "I see you've learned a new trick, peasant girl. And how abut a Water Princess managing to put up a good fight? But I didn't come this far to lose to you."

He fired another blast at Katara and then the Princess, which both blocked with ease. Using their combined powers, the two then launched another stream of water at him, hurling him backwards again. He barely retained his balance, but the two waterbenders froze the water beneath him, freezing his feet. Then, with a massive output of effort, the two raised a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind Zuko, and encased him in it, freezing him entirely.

The two women looked to each other, triumphant grins on their faces, "I think we make a good waterbending team, don't you."

Katara laughed, "Definitely."

Zuko was outraged, "You little peasant!" He sneered at Katara, "You've found a master, haven't you?"

Elae rose a hand, "That would be me." She folded her arms, "I'm sure your father would be very proud knowing that you got beaten by a helpless Water Princess and a so-called peasant."

The ground began to shake and the ice began to glow yellow and orange; with an explosion of fire, the shell of ice shattered, releasing Zuko who promptly charged Katara. They traded shots which both miss. But Zuko managed to get behind Katara and almost grabbed Aang's collar, however suddenly, the Princess leaped in front of him, blasting him out of the way with a jet of water just in time to get the Prince away from the Avatar. While Zuko tried to recover, Katara and Elae raised a huge wave of water that raised him to ten or more feet up the wall and froze him in place once again._  
_

As the two walked away from the frozen Prince, Zuko broke free of the ice as soon as the sun rose, blasting a direct hit of fire at Katara. She only just blocked it, getting thrown back into the post of the paifang gate and falling unconscious due to the force of the blow.

"Katara!" Elae yelled to her friend, running back to her aid.

After checking on her, the Princess rose to her feet, facing Zuko, "You're evil."

She send a blast of water at him, gradually turning it into a dagger of ice, headed for his stomach. However he caught it just in time, releasing a strong fire blast, hitting her and throwing her next to Katara, also unconscious.

Zuko stood above them, smiling triumphantly, "You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun."

Katara woke a while later from her involuntary nap, her eyes fluttering open. She stood up, looking down beside her to see Elae still unconscious on the floor, a burn mark on her abdomen, a hole scorched in her dress.

"Aang?" The waterbender called out, looking around. But the Avatar was not there, he was gone.

She woke the Princess up gently, who awoke with a pained wince as she sat up against the rock she had slept against, "He burned me." She said quietly, barely containing her anger.

Katara knelt down, "Do you want me to get you to safety? We can get you bandaged up-"

"No, it will scar if i don't get it healed straight away." Elae cut her off, "Bend some of the water from the spiritual pool over here, and use that to heal it, please."

Katara followed her instructions diligently, using her natural healing abilities to heal the burn until it had turned into a white mark that would soon go away.

"Thanks." The Princess smiled lightly, standing up and looking around.

Appa then swooped down, with Sokka and Yue in the saddle, who hopped down off the bisen and approaching the two waterbenders.

"What happened?" Sokka frowned, "Where's Zuko?"

Katara looked up at the sky sadly, "He took Aang. He took him right out from under us."

"Where did they go?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I lost him!" Katara said angrily, looking around the sanctuary where Aang was nowhere to be seen.

Elae rested a hand on her shoulder, "Katara, i was responsible for his capture too, don't blame this on yourself."

Sokka looked evenly between the two women, "You did everything you could and now we need to do everything we can to get him back."

The group walked back over to Appa, the three women hopping onto the saddle whilst Sokka took the reigns, "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine."

Katara still looked doubtful, "Okay."

"Yip! Yip!"

And with that, Appa launched himself into the air and out of the sanctuary into the frozen, snowing wasteland above.

"Don't worry! Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather." Yue told Katara hopefully.

Katara kept her eyes ahead, "I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. I'm worried that they won't."

"They're not gonna die in this blizzard." Sokka said reassuringly, "If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive – and we'll find them!"

"Eh," Elae waved a hand dismissively, "Scar face'll just use his firebending to warm them up, he sure didn't seem to hesitate when he burned me."

Yue looked at her twin with wide eyes, "Are you okay, El?"

The Princess nodded, a determined scowl on her face, "Yeah, my amazing student healed me." She added, looking sideways at Katara, who managed a small smile.

Katara's eyes suddenly lit up as she pointeed over Appa's head to a comet of blue energy flying over the blizzard, "Look! That's gotta be Aang!"

"I'd be incredibly worried if it wasn't." Elae said dryly as Sokka flipped Appa's reigns to follow the spirit comet.

* * *

Aang's eyes snapped open, and he struggled against his bonds, sitting up to face Zuko with a cold expression on his face.

Zuko folded his arms, looking down at the twelve year old, "Welcome back."

"Good to be back." Aang answered evenly.

With a mighty breath, he blew Zuko against the wall while simultaneously propelling himself out of the cave and into the open. He began to grunt as he moved forward, caterpillar style, along the ground. Zuko caught up with him, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up to his height.

**"**That won't be enough to escape."

To Aang's relief, Appa appeared behind Zuko, with four sillhouettes on top of him, "Appa!" The Avatar exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

Zuko dropped Aang, turning around to face the giant bisen where the two waterbenders of the four were dismounting.

The Prince smirked, "Here for a rematch?" He asked mockingly, taking a firebending stance.

"Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara shot back taking her own stance.

Elae mirrored Katara's stance, a completely un-Princess like smirk on her face, "Do your worst, scar face."

Zuko growled, launching a fire blast at the two waterbenders, who easily blocked the attack, while Sokka and Yue looked on from Appa's saddle. Elae sent a shock wave of ice hurtling towards him, whilst Katara aimed to getting his feet. When it reached Zuko, it encased him in a pillar of ice that rose up high, then dropped. Zuko fell to the ground unconscious. Sokka then ran over and cut Aang's bonds.

Sokka struggled with Aangs bonds, "Hey! This is some quality rope!"

Aang, however, was not so concerned about his bonds, "We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!"

He got up and ran to Appa, Katara, Sokka, Elae and Yue behind him, Aang at the reigns.

Just as they were about to take off, Aang looked back down at the unconscious Zuko, and back to Sokka, "Wait, we can't just leave him here."

"Sure we can." Sokka shrugged, "Let's go."

Aangs shook his head, jumping down and dragging Zuko's body onto Appa's saddle, setting him down next to Sokka, "No, if we leave him, he'll die."

As Appa took off, all four of the other passengers on the saddle scooted to the opposite side of it, not wanting to be next to the Fire Prince were he to suddenly wake up and attack them.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense." Sokka grumbled, "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!" He added, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Elae looked to Katara, "I don't think we'll have a problem pinning him down if he wakes back up." She muttered, looking back to the unconscious form of Zuko.

Appa crossed the now-red moon, flying over the battle that had resumed. Princess Yue winced slightly, holding her head in her hands. Elae and Sokka immediately put an arm around each of her shoulders.

"Ugh.."

Sokka was more worried about Yue than he was in battle, "Are you okay?"

"I feel faint." She answered, looking down.

Aang looked back at the Princess from the reigns, a troubled look on his face, "I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble."

The twins looked to each other, Yue looking incredibly defeated and Elae looking to her sister like it was the last time she would see her. Yue turned back to Sokka, "I owe the Moon Spirit my life."

The warrior frowned, "What do you mean?"

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born.." Yue explained, looking up to the red moon, "but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed."

"Our healers did everything they could." She continued as there was silence, "They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me... that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry – and they knew I would live."

**"**That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon." The Princess smiled, looking to her sister, who smiled sadly.

Sokka looked to Elae, "So why is your hair blonde and why are you called Elae?"

The other Princess scowled at him, "Because they liked the name, jerk. And i have no idea why my hair is blonde, i was born like that."

Sokka's face paled under the intense scrutiny, and he backed off from the two twins, looking back to the red moon.

Aang turned back to his friend, "We're nearing the sanctuary." He told the group, before turning back, closing his eyes, "I have a bad feeling about this."

The group dismounted Appa to find their lemur friend Momo harassing a Fire Nation Commander. Normally, the group would have laughed, but instead they looked on, with faces of determination.

Momo flew off as the guards surround Zhao to help him. He landed on an outstretched arm – Aang's arm. The group of children squared off against Zhao and his men.

"Don't bother!" The Commander snarled.

Zhao held a knife or sword to the bag with the Moon Spirit in it. Aang droped his staff and raises his hands in surrender.

"Zhao! Don't!" He warned, pleading.

The Commander was out of reason, "It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe." Aang remained calm, "It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He is right, Zhao!" General Iroh called to the Commander from behind him.

Zhao turned around, "General Iroh," He drawled, "why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Zhao," The old General countered, "the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance."

Zhao remained un-moving, unyielding, making Iroh loose his temper, "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold!" He threatened, assuming a firebending stance, "Let it go, now!"

Iroh and Zhao locked eyes for a moment, then Zhao faltered, lowering the bag. He knelt and released the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon suddenly vanished, replaced by its normal color. Zhao's face scrunched up, quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation. With a cry of rage he stood and attacked the water with a blast of fire. Everyone's faces are lit with horror as they looked up to find the moon gone.

Iroh sprung instantly to the attack, working on his rage. Crossing the foot bridge, Iroh fired blast after blast. Zhao blocked one blast and backed away while Iroh expertly dispatched Zhao's four guards. Zhao looked on in horror as his men were wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision. Without hesitation, the Commander fled.

Iroh stood over the guards who struggled to get up, then looked back to the pond where the black fish swam frantically and the white, a huge gash in its side, floats. Iroh gently lifted the white fish from the water, an expression of sadness on his face.

Yue turned to Sokka, on the verge of tears, "There's no hope now. It's over."

Sokka looked at her skeptically, obviously not getting what she meant. Elae knew though, and ran over to her sister, hugging her tightly as tears brimmed at her own eyes.

Aang's face of sadness and horror soon turned into one of fierceness and determination, his eyes and tattoos glowing white, "No, it's not over." He declared, voice laced with his Avatar Spirit.

Aang walked forward into the pond. Katara moved to follow, but she was stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. He stood in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer. He looked down at the black fish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine begin to glow white. Then he drops into the pond as if the bottom had fallen out of it and he disappeared.

The water in the pool around the oasis itself began to glow a deep blue veined with white. The five onlookers looked on with sheer awe at the scene beofe them. A huge, incandescent blue wave rushed under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it.

The blue, white veined creature was a huge fish like being. At its center was a blue white bubble in which Aang was in, his arms spread wide. A moment later, the Ocean Spirit, for it was truly he in communion with the Avatar, duplicated the motion. The Ocean Spirit towered over the citadel, it's arms still spread wide, it's blue spirit lighting the city like a beacon. The Spirit began to move down into the city. Master Pakku and his waterbenders instantly bowed to the floor in honor of their god. Across the canal, some Fire Nation soldiers raised their spears in defiance, but were swept away by a wall of water sent by the Ocean Spirit.

Fire Nation tanks fired blasts of fire at the Ocean Spirit, but they were absorbed with no effect whatsoever. The soldiers and tanks were washed away as if they were toys. The Ocean Spirit passed by the Water Tribe citizens who made obeisance to their lord. Fire Nation army were then in full retreat, trying desperately to escape the vengeance of a living Spirit. The Ocean Spirit reached the main canal in front of the third wall and melted into it.

Iroh, Katara and Elae looked on at the dead Moon Spirit, "It's too late. It's dead." Katara whispered.

The group silently mourned the loss of the moon, however General Iroh's face lit up, and he looked to Yue in wonder, "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!"

Yue looked up, that same hope flickering in her baby blue eyes, "Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." She said, getting up and approaching the pond's eadge.

Elae caught her by the hand, forcing her sister to face her. The twins held each others gaze for a few moments, before embracing each other tightly, tears streaming down both of their identical faces.

The waterbender of the two pulled away, a sad smile on her face, there wasn't even anything to say between them. It was like they were communicating silently.

A few moments later, Yue continued to the pond, but Sokka raced up to her, clinging onto her hand, "No!" He pleaded, "You don't have to do that!"

The Princess did not look back, but held onto his hand, "It's my duty, Sokka."

Sokka was getting desperate, "I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"

"I have to do this." She looked up, face full of courage despite the tears streaming down her face.

She walked over to Iroh, who held the dead fish in his hands. She put her palms over the Moon Spirit which began to glow. Yue then closed her eyes for the last time, exhaled a final breath, and fell over into Sokka's arms.

"NO!" Sokka screamed, placing a hand on her cheek, "She's gone." He said softly, hugging her body tightly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "She's gone."

Elae let out a pain filled cry that had been building up for a few moments, her knees nearly buckling as she felt her sister's presence leave the mortal world. Katara grabbed her under arm, concern on her face, "El, what's wrong?"

Tears still flowing down her tanned face, the Princess steadied herself, "It's like a part of me is gone. Yue was a part of me, my twin sister, she's gone.."

Katara hugged her friend, nearly crying herself as she watched her brother mourn the death of the girl that he had loved so much.

Yue's body glowed briefly and disappeared, at the same time the fish in Iroh's glowed in an identical manner and he dropped it gently back in the water. It began to swim in the pond. The pond glowed white as they looked on and a ghost rises from it. It coalesced into Yue's form, but she was dressed in white and her hair floats around her. The Princess looked down on Sokka, a sad smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you."

She kissed him, their hands on each other's faces. Just as quickly as she appeared, she fades away, but in the sky, the moon shone as bright as eve_r._

* * *

Katara and Elae stood in front of Master Pakku, whilst Sokka talked to Chief Arnook.

**"**I've decided to go to the South Pole." The master waterbender explained, "Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe."

Katara frowned, "What about Aang?" She asked, looking back to Aang, who was playing with Momo, "He still needs to learn waterbending."

Pakku smiled, "Well, then he better get used to calling you "Master Katara."

The two waterbenders bowed to each other, then Pakku respectfully bowing to Elae, before leaving the two women alone.

Katara smirked, "I take it Master Pakku still doesn't know about your abilities?"

The Princess shook her head, a mischievous glint in her eye that Katara had gotten accustomed to, "No, i think it's better that way."

"Well i'm sure not fit to be a master yet." The Southern Tribe girl looked down.

Elae put her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Katara, you have a raw talent for waterbending, which you will master in no time at all. Trust me, you're not of the most talented i've ever come across."

Katara smiled, "Thanks, El." She whispered, hugging her new friend.

The blonde pulled away, "I need to go talk to my father." Elae said somewhat nervously, walking over to Chief Arnook.

Sokka stood, looking out over the horizon, listening intently to Chief Arnook's story.

"The Spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born." He explained wistfully, "I saw... a beautiful, brave young woman...become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come."

The young warrior tried to control the twisting in his stomach at the mention of his Princess. It was going to take a while until he got over her loss, "You must be proud." He remarked, not really knowing what else to say.

The Chief nodded, "So proud. And sad."

Sokka looked to his side, where Princess Elae was approaching. He bowed to the Chief and walked away, purposely not making eye contact with Elae, as she obviously reminded him of Yue.

Elae strode up to her father, a confident aura about her as well as her usual warrior's determination on her pretty little face, even though on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

However, when she reached her father, she mustered up the confidence to be completely honest with her father, and not hold back.

Arnook turned to his only remaining daughter, "Elae?"

"Father, i need to ask you something."

The Chief looked at her, his face full of emotion, "Yes?"

Ignoring the fact that her father obviously looked at her as if she was a clone of Yue, and obviously wished that she was back, Elae stood a little taller, "I want to join the Avatar and his friends on their journey."

He was obviously hurt, "Why?" He asked, "I've only just lost one daughter, i can't loose another."

Elae's heart broke at the way her father's voice faltered, but she had to do this, for herself. "Father.." She started, "I know you never had a vision of me amounting to anything great.." There wasn't even a trace of bitterness in her tone, only complete honest, "But i need to do this. I can waterbend in the open, around people who won't judge me for being completely unorthodox. The people here don't appreciate me, they don't know what i can do, and that i'm really good at what i do. All they see is the Princess who doesn't do anything.." She trailed off, about to say, 'And whose sister was the moon spirit', but that was too soon, and Elae reminded herself of how much Yue's death had saddened her too.

Chief Arnook's face softened, "Did you really think i never thought you would amount to anything great?"

Still being honest, Elae shook her head, "No," She answered bluntly, "Never."

"I always knew you would," He told her, "One way or another. You are such a strong young lady, who is a cunning warrior as well as an accomplished Princess. I'm very proud of you."

Ignoring his not-quite-genuine words, Elae looked hopeful, "So you'll let me go?"

"Yes, you have my blessing." Her father answered reluctantly, "I know that if i say no you'll just run away when i'm not looking, anyway." He added with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

The Princess grinned and hugged her father briefly, before pulling away just as quickly as she hugged him, running off into the Palace, shouting back as she ran, "Thank you, father! I love you!"

* * *

Elae found Aang, Katara and Sokka just finishing loading their things onto Appa, and raced up to them. She was now dressed in a warrior's jacket rather than her formal one that she had worn previously, underneath was a dark blue bandeau, a long skirt of the same colour that reached her ankles and had a slit up the side, along with some boots and some light blue bandages wrapped around her wrists and forearms, making her every inch a warrior and every inch not a Princess. But that was the way she liked it. Only her messy blonde hair remained the same as it was, the loose braid hanging over her right shoulder as usual. She hid her belongings behind her back, wanting to surprise her friends.

Katara and Aang looked up and approached her, whilst Sokka glanced up, but continued with loading their things onto Appa.

"I guess this is it.." Aang said sadly, his grey eyes glimmering with sadness.

Elae smirked inwards, but went along with it, "I can't believe you're leaving." She sighed, "You guys are the only friends i've ever had except from my sister.."

Tears shone in her eyes at the thought of her sister, but she forced them back.

Katara hugged her, Aang after, "We'll miss you, El."

The Princess shrugged, "I would miss you guys.." She let herself grin at the confused expressions before her, "But my father said that i can join you guys, if you'll have me, that is."

Katara and Aang's faces lit up, "Of course!" Aang cried happily, hugging her.

Katara clasped her hands together, "You can finish my training! And help me with Aang's waterbending!"

Elae mockingly bowed, "It would be my pleasure."

Aang turned back to Sokka, "Isn't this great!?" He yelled to the other male, "El's joining us!"

There was only a grunt in reply, and Elae made a mental note to talk to Sokka on their way to the Earth Kingdom, he was obviously taking Yue's death hard.

"I'm so excited you're coming with us." Aang said, still grinning.

Katara folded her arms, "Yeah, finally we have another girl in the group."

Elae laughed as she loaded her things onto Appa's saddle, knowing that she had made the right choice in asking her father to let her join them.

She loved it already.


	3. Chapter 3

Elae woke slowly when she heard footsteps leaving their cabin on the Water Tribe ship they were on. She sat up and looked around, doing a mental head count and finding that it was Sokka who had left. He had barely said a word to her since she joined the group, and now was the perfect time to act.

The Princess silently got up, doing her best not to wake anyone else in the cabin up, and followed Sokka's shadow to the top deck, where she found him leaning over the side of the boat, looking at the moon.

She stood behind him, folding her arms, "I didn't have you down as a get-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night kinda guy." Elae said softly, but with a cheeky edge to her voice that was unmistakable, "You seem like you love your sleep."

Sokka nearly jumped out of his skin, only just swallowing a scream as he spun around, shock obvious on his face. But when he saw Elae, his face returned to a sulk, and he turned back to watching the moon, "Oh, it's you." He said quietly, "I thought it was someone else." He added, looking at the blonde hair, not her eyes. It was hard_ not_ to look at the mane of hair, actually. The Warrior had expected it to be sleek and thin when it was out of it's usual messy plait, but when it was down, there was a mass of thick blonde curls that flowed down to the middle of her stomach, most of the hair parted to one side to give it a wild look. She _definitely_ wasn't like her sister.

Elae knew who he was talking about, Yue was her twin after all, so they had near enough identical voices, although Elae's was a bit more hard edged and feisty, whilst Yue's had been always soft and regal. She walked forward to stand next to Sokka, folding her arms and leaning over the side, "I know this has been hard for you-"

"Hard?" Sokka glanced at her, his tone hushed but harsh, "I _loved_ your sister. I know it sounds stupid, seeing as i only knew her for what? A few days? But i just got that feeling around her, that no one else ever gave me.." His voice trailed off, and he looked down, willing himself not to get too emotional, "And just when i thought that we were going to be together, she died."

Elae put a hand on his shoulder, and even though his body tensed at her touch, she kept it there, "She didn't die, Sokka. She's still with you, and me, and everyone." She told him, looking back to the moon, "When i look at the moon, i see my sister."

"Me too."

The Princess sighed, "I know you weren't happy about me joining you guys, for obvious reasons. But look at me," When he didn't look, she grabbed his chin and gently moved it to face her, "Do i really remind you of her _that_ much?"

Sokka stared at her, hard. Noticing all the differences between the two, he finally shook his head, "No." He answered, "You're obviously twins, but you're right, you're so different, and completely different people. You're not even identical, in any way. Only some distinctions make you look like each other."

"Then will you be willing to accept me?"

He nodded, looking her in the eye for the first time, "Sure." He said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Elae smiled, hugging him. He hugged her back, resting his chin on the top of her head, feeling completely at ease with Yue's twin now, not even thinking of her as Yue, but as her own person. Because she was.

The Princess pulled away, "I'm gonna go get some sleep, now." She said, beginning to walk back. When Sokka did not join her, Elae stopped, taking a deep breath, "She loved you too."

Sokka's head lifted up, even turned slightly to the side, but he didn't turn around to face her.

Finally happy that the whole group had accepted her, Elae fell back into bed, making sure not to wake Aang or Katara, and slept a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

Katara and Elae stood in front of Master Pakku, ready to say their goodbye's.

Pakku handed a vile of liquid to Katara, "Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it."

Katara took the flask, looking at it with wonder, before looking back up at the waterbending Master, "Thank you, Master Pakku." She said, hugging the old man.

Once Katara had walked off to continue loading Appa, Pakku turned to Elae, "Princess, i have something for you, too." He told her, taking a large bag off one of his students, "This water was enhanced by the Ocean Spirit, when used in waterbending, it is a useful tool and much more effective than normal water, fit for a cunning warrior, such as yourself."

Elae took the bag, looking at the waterbender in confusion, "You know i waterbend?"

"Your father told me right before we left." He smiled, "I am also told you're incredibly good at it too. Believe it or not, i think that even though you were not touched by the Ocean Spirit when you were born, you represent it, just like your sister with the Moon Spirit. That is where you got your amazing talent from, even if waterbending has never ran in your family."

The Princess smiled, the words meaning more to her than she could even begin to explain. Finally, someone thought she had an amazing destiny, "Thank you, Master Pakku." She managed to get out, throwing her arms around him.

Once she had pulled away and left Aang and Sokka to bid their farewells, she looked inside the bag. The water looked exactly how it did when Aang had entered the Avatar state. It was a deep, dark blue that was the same color as her eyes, laced with glowing white streams.

"Wow." Elae whispered to herself, closing the bag, and looking back to Sokka and Aang, who were now approaching Appa.

Aang took his usual place at the reigns, whilst the other three, and Momo, climbed into the bisen's saddle.

"Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here." Master Pakku instructed them, "General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There, you will be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi."

Aang nodded, "Appa, yip yip!"

And with that, the giant bisen lifted off the Water Tribe ship, Katara yelling as they flew away, "Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!"

* * *

"There it is!" Sokka pointed to the growing Earth Kingdom base. Appa descended down to the base landing in front of the main building where the Earth Kingdom soldiers and their General were waiting for them.

General Fong approached them with open arms, "Welcome, Avatar Aang!" He said cheerfully, "I am General Fong, and welcome, to all of you great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the strong Elae, the mighty Katara!"

Katara folded her arms, an uncharacteristic smirk on her face, "Mighty Katara? I like that." She said to Elae, pleased with their welcome.

The Princess laughed, "I just like the fact that he doesn't know i'm a Princess. I could get used to just being called strong."

Fireworks then went off in the sky, launched by earthbending.

Sokka was obviously impressed, "Not bad, not bad." He said, looking up at the display.

Fong lead the group into the base, sitting the four in front of his desk, "Avatar Aang," He started, "we were all amazed at the stories of how you singlehandedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

Aang shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I try not to think about it too much."

"Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now." The General said bluntly, looking at Aang with a hard face.

All of the groups' eyes widened, especially Aang's, whose eyes nearly flew out of their sockets, "What? No I'm not!"

Katara shook her head, "Aang still needs to master all four elements."

"Why?" The earthbender retorted ignorantly, "With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battle ships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now!"

"But sir, the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State." Sokka reasoned.

Aang nodded, trying to explain, "See, it's this special state where-"

"I'm well aware!" Fong cut him off sharply, "Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation."

Elae's blue eyes flared, "You just want to use him as a goddamn weapon! He's a human being!"

Aang looked to Elae, both sharing a glance before turning back to the General, "Right, but, I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State, much less what to do once I'm there."

"So, it's decided then." General Fong said casually, "I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny."

The whole group rose, Katara swiping a hand across angrily, "No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny _his_ way."

Fong shrugged, "Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the War goes on. May I show you something?" He lead Aang to a window pointing to a group of men, "That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Every day, the Fire Nation takes lives. People are _dying_, Aang! You could end it, _now_. Think about it."

Elae's eyes widened and she nudged Katara, "He's trying to guilt him into it!" She whispered, "What is wrong with him?"

Katara kept her eyes on the two, "Aang knows how he has to defeat the Fire Lord. He won't give in."

* * *

Elae, Katara and Sokka were all laying down on their beds, relaxing, when Aang entered the room, sitting down on his own bed, "I told the general I'd help him, by going into the Avatar State."

The two women shot up, however Sokka seemed unconcerned, "Aang, no! This is not the right way!" Katara pleaded, obviously surprised that Aang had agreed.

"Katara's right, Aang." Elae said, her tone stern, "General Fong is just trying to use your abilities for himself and his own glory."

"Why not?" Sokka mused, not even looking at the three, "Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible!"

Elae's eyes narrowed, "Are you _stupid_?"

Katara nodded, "There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline."

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord!" Sokka returned casually.

The Southern waterbender threw her arms in the air in exasperation, "If you two meat heads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine, go ahead and glow it up!" And with that, she stormed out of the room.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic!" Aang called after her, "I don't have time to do this the right way!"

Elae shook her head, "Aang, you know this isn't the right way to go about defeating the Fire Lord. You haven't even started earthbending yet."

The airbender looked up to his friend, and then down at his hands, "I have to do this, El."

"Then you're more gullible than i thought if you think you can take down the Fire Lord right now." The Princess replied, standing up herself and leaving the room.

Aang looked to Sokka, who just shrugged and went back to cleaning his boomerang.

* * *

"Sokka! El!" Aang shook his best friends out of their sleep. They had just endured a whole day of Fong's methods to try and trigger the Avatar State, all of which were completely useless, and stupid at best.

The Princess sat up on her forearms, looking to the Avatar, who was apparently wide awake, "Aang? What is it?" She said groggily, her vision focusing on the arrow-headed boy in front of her and Sokka, who hadn't uttered a single word, only grunted and sat up.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State."

Elae groaned, "This is what Katara and i have been saying all along, if you weren't listening."

"I know, i'm sorry." Aang apologized, "I know now that i need to be patient and do it the right way."

Sokka, now more awake, frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The warrior sighed and laid back down on his back, closing his eyes, however Elae smiled at Aang, "You're doing the right thing."

"Do you think the General will be mad?"

Before Elae could even reply, she was cut off by Sokka, who was still awake, "What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?"

"I doubt he's so arrogant to think that he could actually attack you." Elae added, laying back down, "And besides, you can beat him hands down."

Aang laid back down himself, resting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

* * *

Elae and Sokka stood to the side of General Fong's large office, whilst Aang explained to him why he didn't want to try and trigger the Avatar state.

"The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose." The airbender shifted from side to side, "So I guess that's it."

The General's face remained passive, "You sure I can't change your mind?"

Aang nodded, "I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger."

"I see. I was afraid you'd say that." Fong sighed, before blasting his entire desk at Aang using earthbending, sending him soaring across the room.

Sokka and Elae lurched forward to try and help their friend, but were held back by four Earth Kingdom guards. The Princess tried to kick her way out of their grasp, but it was no use, so she and Sokka just watched Aang get attacked by the General, who had clearly gone mad with desperation.

The impact sent Aang crashing through the wall and flying out of the building, but luckily he broke his fall with airbending.

General Fong walked over to the hole in the ground that was made from the impact of Aang's fall, "Men! Attack the Avatar!" He ordered.

Elae looked to Sokka, flashing him her usual mischievous smile, before summoning her normal water, bringing it around the feet of the guards who were holding her, freezing their feet in place and rising the ice until it reached under their arms, and they had to let go of her. She then grabbed one of the guards' arms who was holding Sokka, twisting it around until she heard a snap, which told her his shoulder blade was dislocated. Sokka broke free and took care of the other one, quickly dispatching the soldier.

"We have to help Aang." Sokka told her as they raced out of the office.

The waterbender snorted, "No kidding. Fong's gone insane!"

They ran down the steps, meeting Katara at the bottom, who was frantic as she saw Aang get attacked by the Earth Kingdom Soldiers, "What's going on?"

"The general's gone crazy!" Sokka explained, "He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State!"

Sokka pulled out his boomerang, throwing it at a soldier who was on an ostrich horse, who got knocked off. Katara ran off to go and help Aang, whilst Sokka and Elae ran to the empty ostrich horse.

"Good... bird... horse thingy..." Sokka said timidly, approaching the horse and mustering up the confidence to climb on top of it. He held out a hand to Elae, who grabbed it as he helped her onto the ostrich horse, wrapping an arm around his waist for support.

They galloped away, turning around to see Katara stood on her own in the middle of the arena, surrounded by earthbenders.

Aang stood atop the stairs, his face full of alarm as Fong looked back to him, "Maybe you can avoid me ... but she can't." He said slyly.

The soldiers rotated the earth coins so that their flat sides faced Katara, forming a triangular pattern around her. The waterbender sent a water whip at Fong, who summoned up dust pillars that deflected the water and turned it to mud. He used earthbending to begin sinking her into the ground. She twisted around, buried knee deep.

Katara struggles, "I can't move!"

Aang clenched his fists, jumping down, "Don't hurt her!" He yelled fiercely, sending a gust of wind at the General, who then summoned an earth wall to block the attack. Fong brought down the earth wall and sunk Katara into the ground further, this time burying her waist deep.

Sokka growled, "Katara, no!" He yelled, galloping toward her with Elae still behind him, but Fong sunk the animal's feet into the ground, flinging Sokka and Elae off the ostrich horse. Sokka slams into the hole of an earth coin, leaving him dangling whilst the Princess flew backwards, landing harshly behind Aang, who bent down to check if she was okay. Elae looked up at Aang, taking his hand and hoisting herself to her feet, briefly nodding to the Avatar, knowing what he had to do.

Aang was infuriated at the treatment of his friends, pointing a finger at Fong, "Stop this! You have to let her go!"

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State!" The General goaded.

The Avatar closed his eyes shut, tears forming, "I'm trying... I'm trying!"

"Aang, I'm sinking!" Katara yelled, the ground twisting around her until she was chest deep.

The General growled, "I don't see glowing!", he said, clenching his fist so that Katara sunk so far that only her head was visible.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang fell to his knees, pleading.

Fong looked down on him, "Apparently, I do." He said scornfully, clenching his fist tight, sinking Katara completely. She cried out in fear before being completely buried in the ground. Aang leaped forward and attempted to save her, clawing frantically at the ground, however, he falls short. He closed his eyes, arrow tattoo and eyes now glowing white.

The General threw a fist in the air triumphantly, "It worked! It worked!"_  
_

An air blast was suddenly sent his way and his triumphant expression soon became one of fear as he realized the situation. Aang pushed Fong back with a powerful air blast, making the arrogant General land roughly on the ground. The Avatar then used his airbending to create a vortex of wind around him, rising up in the air.

"Avatar Aang! Can you hear me?" General Fong, now back on his feet, pleaded, "Your friend is safe!" He confirmed his statement by bringing Katara back up from the earth, "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State..." Fong smiled manically, "and it worked!"

Elae and Sokka raced over to Katara, making sure it was really her and she was okay, Elae throwing her arms around her friend whilst Sokka looked back up to Aang, "Uh, guys." He pointed upwards, the three looking up to Aang, who was still in the Avatar State.

Aang swiveled about on the vortex and landed on the ground forcefully, causing a flurry of dust to spread. Fong was sent back several feet while Katara, Elae and Sokka remained rooted to the ground where they were. In fact, everyone present except the three friends were sent back violently, the dust throwing them back. The dust cleared to reveal the ground broken and in ruins. The whole base was ruined.

The Avatar then fell to the ground, obviously weakened by the exertion of power, and Katara was there to catch him. The two embraced, Aang looking regretful as he looked around, "I'm sorry, Katara. I hope you never have to see me like that again."

General Fong then approached the two, "Ha! Are you joking? That was almost perfect!" He grinned, before stroking his beard thoughtfully, "We just have to find out a way to control you when you're like that."

Aang looked up at the General, struggling to keep his anger at bay, "You're out of your mind."

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the Fire Nation." He ignored Aang.

Sokka and Elae appeared behind the General, the Princess kicking him swiftly behind the knees, buckling them and causing him to fall to the ground, whilst Sokka hit him over the head with his Water Tribe club, knocking him unconscious.

The two stood back to back, arms folded and identical smirks on their faces, "Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka threatened.

When all of the soldiers shook their heads, Elae nodded, "That's what i thought."

A brave soldier approached the group, "Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" He asked.

Katara glared at him, "I think we're all set." She said sarcastically.

The soldiers backed off and left the group to load their things onto Appa in peace, not wanting to have the same fate as their General. Katara and Sokka went inside to get the remainder of their things, so Elae was left with Aang.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Elae told him standing in front of Appa's head, where Aang was sat on top of in his usual place.

He frowned, "Why?" He asked, "I hurt all those people, look what i did." He added bitterly.

"No, it wasn't your fault." The Princess hopped onto the bisen, sitting next to the airbender, "You didn't throw one attack at all. Until Katara got threatened, that was when you snapped, and you couldn't control it."

Aang looked away, "I should be able to control it."

"You don't need all of these people to help you trigger it, Aang." Elae put a hand an his shoulder, forcing him to look at her, "Because we all believe in you, we know that you'll be able to master this whole Avatar thing. You need to believe in yourself."

The Avatar smiled, "Thanks, El." He said, hugging her, "I don't know what i'd do without you," Aang looked back to see Sokka and Katara returning with the last of their things, "Without any of you."

Elae grinned, climbing up onto the saddle, and helping Sokka and Katara.

Aang smiled to himself, realizing that they were all a family. Even though she'd only been with them a short amount of time, Elae had become the big sister he never had, the eldest of the group, being only just turned 16. Sokka was like his brother, obviosuly, and Katara.. well, he knew what Katara meant to him.

Once he had the okay from the three behind him, he lifted Appa off the ground with the usual 'Yip Yip!' and they continued their journey to Omashu.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys are going to be done soon, right? We have a lot of ground to cover if we're going to make it to Omashu today." Sokka moaned, floating half naked on a large leaf, his hair hanging in front of his face.

Katara was in white under robes, a crop top and shorts, Aang was just in his pants, tattoos showing, and Elae was wearing a dark blue crop top and matching shorts, her blonde hair out of it's usual braid an dflowing down the sides of her face.

Elae, Aang and Katara turned to face him, the latter folding her arms, "What? Like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?" She retorted smugly, making Aang and Elae laugh.

"Yeah, it would be a shame if you mysteriously fell of that leaf of yours." Elae teased.

Sokka waved a hand lazily, "I could be ready in two minutes. Seriously, whenever."

Katara rolled her eyes, all three benders going back to their training, "So you were showing me the octopus form?"

"Right, let me see your stance." Katara ordered, Aang obeying. She walked around him, "Your arms are too far apart." She told him, adjusting his stance, "See, if you move them closer together, you protect your center. You got it?"

Aang visibly blushed, "Oh, yea... thanks."

Elae saw the redness of his cheeks and laughed to herself, before waterbending a whip and wrapping it around one of his ankles, pulling it slightly towards his other foot, making the Avatar nearly fall over, "And you need to move your feet closer together too." She instructed, "You're still thinking like an airbender, think like a waterbender."

Aang nodded, his face screwed up in concentration.

Katara looked to Elae and nodded, before turning back to Aang, "Okay, let's see what you got."

Aang bent the water, creating a globule which eventually transformed into eight whip-like water tentacles. He carefully maneuvered them, fending off shards of ice that Katara and Elae repeatedly sent at him by throwing them away or dodging them. At length, he manipulated one of the tentacles, curling it around their legs, gripping it firmly and pulling on it.

Elae folded her arms, "You beat me at my own game." She praised, him, "Good job."

"You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang." Katara grinned.

Aang danced playfully, still suspended in his water octopus_. _The group laughed, enjoying the fun moment. Music then sounded in the distance, and the four witnessed a strange group of nomads playing music on instruments and singing, approaching them.

"Da, da, da," The supposed leader of the group sung, "Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and brokenhearted." Sokka suddenly fell off his leaf, soaking himself in the water, much to his irritation. The nomads noticed them, the leader waving a lazy hand at them, "Hey, river people!"

"We're not river people." Katara quickly answered.

The nomad frowned, "You're not? Well then what kind of people are you?"

"Just... people." Aang replied cautiously, confused by the question.

"Aren't we all, brother?" The man answered spiritually.

Having recovered from his fall in the water, Sokka stormed up to the man, pointing a finger accusingly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chong and this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!"

Aang's face lit up and Elae suppressed a groan, "They're hippies." She muttered under her breath, not liking such care free, and more importantly, lazy people.

"You guys are nomads? That's great! I'm a nomad!" Aang said happily, obviously not knowing their meaning of nomads.

"Aang i don't think they're the same-"

Chong's face also lit up in a similar fashion, "Hey, me too!"

The airbender's face fell and he stared at the nomad blankly, "I know.. you just said that."

Chong just shrugged cheerfully, looking past Aang to Sokka, "Nice underwear.."

Sokka's jaw nearly dropped and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he realized that he was barely wearing any clothes in front of a group of strangers who he'd just met. He quickly grabbed Momo, placing the lemur over his crotch in embarrassment.

* * *

Elae laid on her back on Appa's saddle, her hands behind her head, watching the clouds with no interest as Appa, Aang and Katara continued to get caught up in the nomads, flowers and all. She had listened absently to the stories they told and the songs they had sung, actually finding that she liked them. But that didn't change the fact that they were a group of people who didn't do one single thing to help or leave their mark on the world.

To her relief, Sokka returned, fully dressed now, and an impatient stride to his step.

Aang looked up to him, his signature wide grin plastered on his face, "Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!"

Sokka briefly looked up to Elae, who just gave him a 'I don't get it either' look, and sighed.

"Well not everywhere, Little Arrowhead." Chong told his new friend, "But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs."

Not disheartened, Aang looked back to Sokka excitedly, "They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler!"

Moku, a chubby nomad laying on the floor dreamily spoke up, "On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow!"

The Water Tribe warrior resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me." Katara shot her older brother a cold glare as Chong's wife, Lily, braided her hair. Nevertheless, Sokka continued, "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows."

Elae sat up, throwing her hands up in the air, "Thank you! Someone who's actually talking some sense!"

Chong looked between the two, "Wow, sounds like someone has a case of destination fever. You're worried too much about where you're going."

The Princess groaned, jumping off Appa and joining Sokka's side, "Well you know, Aang does have to learn earthbending at some point." She pointedly looked at the Avatar, who was too relaxed to even get riled up at her comment.

Lily looked up from Katara's braid, "You got to focus less on the_ where_ and more on the _going_." She said wisely, accidentally pulling on Katara's braid whilst making hand gestures.

Sokka nearly growled, "Oh-Ma-Shu!" He said firmly, his patience running thin.

Katara sighed, getting up, "Sokka and El are right. We need to find King Bumi, so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe."

"Sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Chong said, obviously having not listened to Sokka earlier when he clearly said Omashu.

Sokka smacked his head in frustration, whilst Elae muttered something along the lines of, "Is he kidding?"

Ignoring the impatient Sokka, the nomad continued, "There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains."

"Is this real or a legend?" Katara asked skeptically.

"Oh, it's a real legend." Chong answered, "And it's as old as earthbending itself." He began to strum his lute, singing along, "Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart! Built a path to be together!" The nomad then stopped, thinking for a second, "Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes.. Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"

Sokka folded his arms, "I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground." Aang stood up, flashing a smile, "And we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable..."

* * *

The four of them screamed as Aang desperately tried to maneuver Appa so the giant bisen didn't get hit by the fire balls that the Fire Nation soldiers were launching at them.

* * *

The group, smothered in ash, walked casually past the group of nomads, their faces irritated as they were unwilling to admit they were wrong about flying to Omashu on Appa.

Sokka, the most irritated of them all, jabbed a finger in the direction they were walking, "Secret love cave, let's go."

* * *

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka moaned impatiently as the large group walked through ruins of what was presumably a town.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel." Chong answered, "The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth."

Sokka's head snapped to the nomad, his eyes wide with horror, "Labyrinth!?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." The man waved a hand dismissively, always laid back.

Sokka muttered something unintelligible under his breath, and carried on walking, a grumpy look on his face.

"All you need to do is trust in love." Lily smiled reassuringly, "According to the curse."

At this Sokka stopped again, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, "Curse?!"

The group eventually reached the opening of the large tunnel in the cliff face covered with moss and greenery running around the edges and up the cliff. It was so dark within the tunnel that not even the first few yards were visible.

"Hey-hey, we're here!" Chong pointed to the cave.

Sokka looked cautiously at the tunnel, "What exactly is this curse?"

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves." The nomad explained, "Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever."

"And die." Lily added, even though Sokka had got the gist of what being trapped in a cave forever lead to.

Chong nodded to his wife, as if he had forgotten a vital part of the curse, "Oh, yeah, and die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song." He got out his guitar and began to play briefly, "And die!"

"That's it!" Sokka swiped an arm aggressively, "There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

Moku pointed a finger to the top of the cliff absently, looking up at a bonfire that was located on the top of the cliff next to the cave, "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!"

The Gaang all looked to each other, their expressions turning grave, "That's no campfire, Moku." Katara answered.

Sokka grimaced, "That's Fire Nation. They're tracking us."

"When are they _not_ tracking us?" Elae said dismissively, "I'd like to see them try and capture us."

"We need to get moving." Sokka said, grudgingly pressing forward towards the cave, even though it was the last route to Omashu that he wanted to take.

Aang looked at Chong uncertainly, "So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?"

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead."

The airbender looked to Katara's back, admiring how the wind brushed her hair to the side slightly, even from the back she looked beautiful to him.

He looked back to his new friend, with a look of determination and sureness, "We can make it."

Sokka nodded, pointing to the cave, "Everyone into the hole!"

The group made their way slowly to the opening of the tunnel, Appa groaning in protest as they entered, but following them in with Aang's encouragement nevertheless.

As soon as they entered, however, several Fire Nation tanks pulled up outside the cave opening, and blasted the cave so rocks fell over the entrance, completely closing it off, and leaving the whole group in darkness.

Appa growled at the sudden darkness, but it wasn't long until torches were lit, and they had some kind of light.

**"**It's okay, Appa. We'll be fine." Katara stroked the bisen's white fur, but her expression was less than confident, "I hope."

**"**We will be fine." Sokka said reassuringly, "All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"Eh, about two hours each."

"And we have five torches so that's..." Lily took out the other four torches and lit them all together, along with the other one that she was already holding, "ten hours."

Sokka's eyes widened, and he immediately grabbed the four torches, throwing them on the floor and stomping the flames out, "It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!"

"Ohh, right."

"I'm gonna make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been." Sokka said, always the strategic, "Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

After leading the group around the tunnel, and ending up in the exact same place as before with the fallen rocks blocking the exit, Sokka was at a loss for what to do or say.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." Katara complained, her legs tired.

Elae folded her arms, "I thought you were good at reading maps."

"This doesn't make any sense; we already came through this way." Sokka frowned, scanning the map.

**"**We don't need a map. We just need love." Chong said, jabbing a thumb at Aang, "The little guy knows it."

The Avatar had lost his previous determination, and shifted on his feet, "Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map, also."

**"**There's something strange here. There's only one explanation." The tribesmen looked up from the map, pausing for dramatic effect, "The tunnels are changing."

Chong looked around the cave worriedly, "The tunnels... they're a-changin'. Ah, it must be the curse. I _knew_ we shouldn't have come down here."

**"**Right. If only we listened to _you_." Sokka replied sarcastically.

Katara held up a hand, silencing everyone, "Everyone be quiet. Listen."

There were sounds coming from ahead of them, echoing through the tunnel. Momo jumped off Sokka's shoulder and flew off into the darkness. Sokka looked ahead, where it was still shrouded in darkness. After a few seconds, a creature flew over the group, knocking Sokka off his feet, and continued to swarm around the group.

Chong raised his hands to shield himself, "It's a giant flying thing with teeth!"

"No! It's a wolf-bat!" Moku corrected him, the same amount of fear on his face.

The wolf bat landed on four legs, and folded its wings threateningly. After snarling a bit, it launched back into the air and flew over the heads of the group again. Sokka tried to burn it with the torch, but failed miserably. Appa got burned and started stampeding around the tunnel frantically. Finally the wolf-bat knocked the torch out of Sokka's hand. It sailed through the air and landed on Appa's toe. Appa reared up and cried out in pain, starting to run around in anguish, hitting the cave walls and causing a cave in. As the roof collapsed Aang sent a blast of air to get Chong, Sokka, Elae and the others out the falling debris' way. Then he turned and tackles Katara to the ground to protect her. When the dust settled, Aang, Katara and Appa were completely separated from Sokka and Elae's party.

Elae's jaw dropped in despair briefly, but it certainly didn't get rid of her dry attitude, "Oh, well this is great." She remarked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

She and Sokka raced up to the debris, desperately trying to dig their way back to Katara and Aang, but they didn't even make so much as a dent in the mountain of rock.

"Yeah, it's no use." Chong told the two calmly, "We're separated. But at least you have us, heh heh."

The two looked to each other, a look of dread crossing their faces when they realized that they were stuck in a cave with a bunch of air-headed nomads. Aang and Katara might have survived with them, but with Sokka and Elae, they drove them crazy.

**"**Noooooooo!" Sokka howled, and began frantically trying to claw his way through the debris.

Elae rolled her eyes, dragging her friend to his feet, "At least we're together, you still have me, remember?"

"I wouldn't be able to survive with this bunch on my own." He grumbled, brushing the dirt off his shoulders, "They're insane."

"Oh, great! Your plans have led us to another dead end!" Moku moaned as their group stared at the wall opposite them.

Sokka spun on the chubby nomad, "At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, _Moku."_

**"**Whoa, whoa, wait a minute; we're thinking of ideas!" Chong piped up, "'Cause I've had an idea for, like, an hour now."

Sokka clutched his head, "Yes! We're all thinking of ideas!" He exploded, his patience running incredibly thin.

"Why didn't you tell us your idea when you thought of it?!" Elae growled, getting sick of the clueless nomads.

Chong shrugged off their outbursts, "Well, then listen to this: if love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song."

The Princess' eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously, "Nah, i think we're good, thanks."

Nevertheless, the group started playing their songs as they continued through the tunnel.

Sokka scratched the back of his neck as he walked beside Elae, "So, uh.." He started awkwardly, "Did it ever bother you that no one knew about your waterbending?"

Elae glanced at him briefly, an eyebrow raised, "Yes." She answered bluntly, but then sighed, "It bothered me a lot, actually. I was never seen as anything great in my tribe, compared to my sister, who was so immensely loved by our people because she was part of the Moon Spirit and everything.."

"So you were jealous of your sister?" Sokka asked, a bit of irritation in his tone.

The waterbender shook her head, "Not at all. I loved Yue, she was my twin after all. It was just that no one knew what i was capable of, and i was just seen as the daughter who didn't do anything, who didn't have this great destiny that would save the whole Northern Water Tribe. They just saw me as.. normal."

Sokka looked at her, "You're definitely not normal, El. You're completely different from Yue," His voice broke when he spoke her name, "And you have this amazing talent. Maybe you were never meant to be a traditional Princess."

"Yeah, maybe." Elae shrugged, "But it's so great being with you guys, where i can waterbend without having to do it in secret, it's amazing, and it's something that i never had in the North Pole; freedom."

"Well we're not exactly free right now."

His sarcastic comment was met with a firm punch in the stomach that could have passed as a man's punch, "Way to ruin the moment, Sokka."

"I excel in that." He shot back, rubbing his abdomen as if it was a precious artifact.

"You need to work out more."

"Shut up, _Princess_."

Elae just laughed, shaking her head. The lighthearted moment soon disappeared as the group stopped in their tracks when an ominous sound echoed through the tunnel. Sokka turned to Elae, a look of measure worry on his face._  
_

"That doesn't sound too friendly." The Princess remarked dryly as the group surveyed the area, looking for the source of the sound.

Suddenly, out of the darkness a huge pack of wolf-bats emerged. They flew over and around Sokka, who flailed frantically about, Elae trying to hide her laughter. However, just as soon as they arrived, they flew away, flying in the opposite direction they came from.

Chong patted the warrior on the back, "Hey-hey, you saved us, Sokka!"

Normally, Sokka would have modestly accepted the praise, even though he hadn't done anything to save the group, but this time, he shook his head, "No, they were trying to get away from something."

**"**From what?"

As if answering his question, the rocks exploded from behind them and the tunnel around them quaked. A furry, brown badger mole appeared from the dust. Behind them another explosion of rock revealed another badger mole, both of the large creatures surrounding the group completely.

The badger mole in front of Sokka bent earth around the water tribe boy, pinning him down and separating him from the others. The creature stomped the ground in front of him and knocked Sokka backwards onto the ground.

As Sokka inched backwards away from the advancing badger mole, his fingers accidentally strummed one of Chong's guitars discarded on the ground in the shuffle. Just as Elae was about to leap to defend her friend, the badger mole tilted his head slightly, looking puzzled.

He realized what was going on, and got up with the guitar and started strumming in an irregular, choppy tune.

Chong's face lit up, "Hey, those things are music lovers!"

"Badger moles, coming toward me." Sokka hopelessly sang out of tune, "Come on guys, help me out."

For once, the group of nomads got Sokka's hint, producing their instruments and beginning to play and sing, Chong taking the lead, "The big bad badger moles who work in the tunnels, hate the wolf bats but love the sounds."

The next thing they knew, they were riding on the badger mole's backs, Elae clinging onto Sokka's waist to make sure she didn't fall off the giant animal. They eventually burst through one of the walls of the tunnel, the moles using their earthbending abilities to open the cave.

Aang and Katara were waiting for them, and certainly looked surprised to see them, "Sokka! El!"

Sokka slid off the badger mole, helping Elae down before they approached their friends, "How did you guys get out?"

Aang shrugged, (And Elae didn't miss the way his eyes darted to Katara, and the silly smile he had on his face, "Just like the legend says: we let love lead the way." He answered vaguely, his face wavering slightly when he caught sight of Elae, her arms folded and a knowing smirk on her face. _She guessed, _the airbender thought to himself.

Oblivious to what Aang was hinting at, Sokka frowned, "Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way."

_Sokka and Elae turned and waved goodbye to the badger moles as they went back into the tunnel, earthbending the entrance shut once more.  
_

Katara hugged her brother, whilst Elae was talking to Aang, "Why is your forehead all red?" She asked, eyeing his forehead.

Before Sokka could even answer, Chong approached the siblings, his face deadly serious, "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you." He told them, discreetly motioning to Aang, who was still conversing with Elae, "I think that kid might be the Avatar."

Sokka smacked his forehead again, answering Katara's question.

Meanwhile, Elae stood in front of Aang, her arms still folded, "Do you want to tell me what you meant by 'we let love lead the way'?"

Aang squirmed when he saw the usual mischievous glint in her eye. She knew, she _totally_ knew. Or else she wouldn't be interrogating him about it. "I- uh.. Well-"

"You can tell me, Aang." The Princess laughed, "I can kind of guess what you meant anyway."

The Avatar groaned, "Okay, fine! I have a crush- no, i _love_ Katara. When we were in the cave, we kissed, and it was amazing. I got that feeling in my stomach. I _know_ i love her."

Elae grinned, hugging Aang in a tight, sisterly hug, "That's so cute!" Being four years his senior, she found it incredibly amusing to see him so hopelessly hung up on Katara

When Aang pulled away, Moku approached them, "So, are you guys gonna come to Omashu with us?" the airbender asked his new friend.

"Nope." Moku answered cheerfully.

Aang smiled, "Okay. Thanks for everything, Moku."

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Sokka's being a very reluctant and awkward one, the Gaang parted from the nomads, making their way across the mountains until the sky began to show small streaks of purple and orange.

"The journey was long and annoying," Sokka said as they reached the top of the last hill, "but now you get to see what it's really about - the destination."

As the city came into view, Sokka held his hands out, "I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O..." He trailed off as the group looked on at the city, all of their faces full of devastation, "Oh, no.."

In front of them laid the devastated fortress city of Omashu. It was surrounded by what appeared to be siege towers. The city was smoking from industrial fumes, and even looked like it was on fire in a few places.

And to top it off, right in the entrance, the Earth Kingom flag was no more.

It had been replaced by the red and black flag of the Fire Nation.


	5. Chapter 5

The group stared on at the Earth Kingdom city, that still had smoke rising from it because of the Fire Nation take over.

Aang shook his head, "I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far," He turned to his three friends, "but Omashu always seemed...untouchable."

"Up until now, it was." Sokka said sadly, "Now Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left."

The Princess frowned, "They've completely ruined the place.."

"This is horrible, but we have to move on." Katara told them, Sokka and Elae nodding in agreement.

Aang stood his ground, "No. I'm going in to find Bumi." He said firmly.

"Aang, stop." Sokka put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We don't even know if Bumi's still..."

The airbender glared at Sokka, his expression hardening compared to his usual fun and easygoing nature, "What? If he's still what?" Aang shot at Sokka, his voice raising slightly.

Sokka's eyes darted away from the grey orbs, "...around."

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people around who can teach you earthbending." Katara told him softly, taking a much better approach than Sokka had.

Elae nodded, "Yeah, the Earth Kingdom is crawling with benders, good ones, at that."

**"**This isn't about finding a teacher." Aang answered, determination clear in his voice, "This is about finding my friend."

* * *

Appa floated beside the ledge that was located deep underneath Omashu's great moat that spanned downwards for miles. The group had got off the bisen, approaching what Aang claimed to be an entrance to the city that wouldn't get them caught by Fire Nation soldiers.

"A secret passage?" Sokka frowned as they stood in front of a capped drain pipe that emerged from the wall. Aang stood on top of it, using his staff as a lever to try and open the drain, "Why didn't we just use this last time?"_  
_

The cap finally popped off, releasing a stream of polluted, greenish sewage water, which splashed over Sokka, "Ugh!" He cried, wiping the slime off him.

**"**Does that answer your question?" Aang said smugly as he jumped off the top of the drain, landing silently next to his wet friend.

The airbender then swung himself inside of it, a grin plastered on his face. Katara, Sokka and Elae looked at each other with uncertainty, before Sokka jumped inside, covering his nose from the smell as he did.

"Ew!" He moaned as he moved forward after Aang.

Being able to bend water was a handy ability in their situation, as Elae, Aang and Katara bent the sewage water over their heads so it didn't land on top of them, however unfortunately for Sokka, the slime then poured onto him, nearly knocking him over several times. He groaned most of the way, crying out when another wave of the greenish water hit him.

Eventually, the four reached the top, a smaller drain that lead to the streets of Omashu. Aang bent a puff of air to open the manhole, poking his head out of it to check that the street was clear. When it was, he lifted the cap and pushed it to the side so that the hole was completely uncovered, and climbed out, Katara and Elae emerging behind him.

**"**That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara smiled, happy that she hadn't got ruined by the slime.

Elae snorted, "I wish i could have bent my nose shut, it smelt awful down there."

Behind them, a blob of green sewage emerged from the hole, groaning like some sort of alien creature. The three benders looked at it in horror, before Katara and Elae bent some water from a nearby barrel at the blob, washing the gunk away to reveal Sokka, who nearly screamed at the top of his voice in surprise, but then slumped his shoulders, soaking wet, still. Aang then swung his staff at him, whipping him dry with a little airbending, but once again produced a barely hushed yell from Sokka.

The Princess laughed, "Did you make some friends down there, Sokka?"

Sokka frowned when Katara and Aang also started laughing, but when he lifted his hands to his face, he felt two squishy creatures attached to his face, "Aaaah!" He screamed, grabbing one of the creatures and desperately trying to yank it off of his face, with no such luck. "Aaahh! Aahhh! They won't let go! Help! Aaaak!"

Aang shook his head, a smirk on his face, "Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus." He told him, approaching Sokka and gripping the nearest pentapus, rubbing it with his finger. It then raised it's tentacles from Sokka's cheek and popped off his face without further fuss. While rubbing his free cheek, Sokka repeated the process with the other creature, getting the same results. Aang found another pentapus on the back of his neck, and released that one as well. However, the suckers on the small creatures had created red dots all over Sokka's face, before anyone could tell him, they were interrupted by a Fire Nation soldier and his comrades.

"Hey!"

The three Water Tribe natives rushed to cover Aang, who later reappeared with his airbender tattoos covered with a red hat and a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you kids doing out past curfew?"

Katara took the lead, "Sorry. We were just on our way home."

The four turned to walk away, but the guard stopped them, pointing to Sokka, "Wait! What's the matter with him?"

Katara was at a loss for words for about a second, but saved herself by putting her hands on Sokka's shoulders, "Uh...he has pentapox, sir." She improvised, praying that he would believe it.

The Fire Nation soldier went to touch one of the red marks on Sokka's face, but Katara cut him off, "Um...it's highly contagious!"

"Yeah," Elae piped up, "I wouldn't go near him if i were you."

The guard hesitated, then pulled his hand back. Sokka finally caught on, and began to groan, acting ill, "Uuuuuu...It's so awful...I'm dyiiiing..."

"...and deadly..." Katara added.

Sokka continued to moan and lurch forward, making the guards begin to lurch backward to avoid contact. Despite Sokka's incredibly bad acting skills, they seemed to believe it, "Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox." The guard turned to one of his men, "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?"

The tribesman continued advancing on them, coughing an spluttering at them as he did.

**"**We'd better go wash our hands...and burn our clothes!" The guard exclaimed, pulling away from the supposedly diseased boy, before running off with the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers.

Once they were gone, Sokka straightened, shedding his act.

Aang picked up one of the purple creatures, "Thank you, sewer friend!" He said to it cheerfuly.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here." Katara said, straight to the point.

Sokka frowned thoughtfully, "Where would they be keeping him?"

"I don't think they'd go to the trouble of moving him to a Fire Nation prison," Elae offered, "He's definitely in this city."

Aang looked deep in thought, "Somewhere he can't earthbend." He concluded, "Somewhere made of metal."

* * *

The four crept around the empty city of Omashu, keeping themselves well hidden in the shadows as they watched Fire Nation guards escort a small family of presumed nobles around the city, the eldest woman was carrying a young baby, and was stood next to a girl with big, black hair that looked about fifteen.

There was suddenly a slight rumbling from above them, and they looked up to the level above them to see a group of earthbenders dressed in their military uniforms launching large lumps of rock down the slope, straight towards the small family.

Aang's eyes widened in horror, and he looked from the earthbenders to the group of Fire Nation nobles who were unaware of the boulders rushing towards them. The airbender raised his staff, pulverizing the rocks into small grains of just as it passed with a powerful blast of air.

Completely oblivious to the fact that the Avatar had just saved them, the family and the soldiers looked up, the mother pointing to them, "The resistance!"

The Fire Nation girl's lips curled upwards in what was a very small smile, before she fanned her arms out, releasing a hail of small arrows at Aang, who dodged them with ease, letting them pierce the stack of construction metal behind him. The group sped off, running down the street as Fire Nation soldiers pursued them, staffs raised.

Elae looked back, her face full of irritation, "Not even a 'thank you' for saving their skins!" She yelled as they turned to see the soldiers finally catching up with them.

"They're Fire Nation, they don't say thank you!" Sokka shot back as he raised his club in defense.

The two waterbenders summoned the liquid from their bags, effectively whipping the whole group of guards off the ledge of the street. However, the girl from before had caught up with them, running at them and throwing more arrows in their direction.

Katara stepped in front of them, creating a thick wall of ice to stop the arrows from going any further, before they ran off again, but were still pursued by the Fire Nation girl, her arrows still at the ready. Aang let Katara catch up with Sokka and Elae, turning back to face their pursuer, staff at the ready. He created a gush of wind that caused the scaffolding between them to collapse, cutting the girl's path, but not before she released one more arrow in Aang's direction, which he caught in his staff just in time.

Once the dust from the falling scaffolding disappeared, the girl released more arrows, but before they could even get close to them, the group fell through a large trap foor which closed instantly above them, surprising both the girl and themselves as they landed on top of each other.

The four sat up, rubbing their heads which were sore from the fall, and when they looked up, they saw an Earth Kingdom soldier, who they recognized from the attack.

They were in a tunnel, presumably part of the sewage system as it stunk of a smell that haunted Sokka from when he had to climb in the green slime without any waterbending abilities.

Aang stood up first, bowing respectfully to the resistance fighter, before looking around at the cavern, which was filled with Earth Kingdom soldiers and lit dimly. His three friends stood up after him, looking around the room with similar confusion.

**"**So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?" The Avatar asked innocently, obviously expecting to see his long time friend some time soon.

The soldier looked at him like he asked the most obvious question in the world, "Of course not!" He said in a hushed voice, " The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city...to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered."

Aang's eyes widened in disbelief, and his three friends even frowned in confusion, "What?"

"The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do." The Resistance leader explained, "He looked me in the eye and said that he was going to.. do nothing." He sighed, "It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for."

The Avatar shook his head, "Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu." He offered, "You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day."

"You don't understand." The leader argued, " They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at _any_ cost!"

One of the Resistance fighters behind him stepped forward, "I don't know, living to fight another day is startin' to sound pretty good to me."

"Yeah, I'm with the kid!" A second fighter piped up.

The Earth Kingdom soldier looked down at the group of rebels, hearing their murmurs of agreement, and sighed, "Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?"

Aang, Katara and Elae immediatley glanced to Sokka, who was already deep in thought, searching for another one of his master plans. It was a few moments before his face lit up, "Suckers!"

Everyone looked at him questioningly, but the tribesman's confident expression did not falter, as he looked down at the crowd, "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox."

* * *

Sokka stood in front of the citizens of Omashu, who were now covered in red spots provided by the purple pentapi that they had retrieved from the sewers. Even he had opted to have the slimy creatures on his face again, along with Katara and Elae.

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta _act_ sick, too. Ya gotta sell it!" He told them. An old man then walked past him, groaning pathetically and holding a hand to his back, which Sokka couldn't tell was actually aching or not. Either way, he put on a convincing performance, so the Water Tribe boy pointed to him, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

The old man smiled a toothy grin, "Years of practice."

Sokka grinned, "Okay everyone! Into sick formation!"

The citizens moved into a large group, along with Sokka who stood at the front. Katara and Elae moved to join them, but Aang started off in the other direction.

"Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us?" Katara asked, turning to him with a red spotted face.

The airbender shook his head, "No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi."

Elae turned to him, her face equally as spotty, "Don't do anything stupid." She warned him, "And don't get yourself killed, or anything dumb like that."

"Hey, it's me." Aang grinned at her, causing the sixteen year old to roll her eyes.

"That's what worries me." She muttered as the Avatar airbended himself onto a nearby rooftop, and off into the city on his own, leaving Momo looking on at him.

The large group of citizens then started their approach, towards a group of Fire Nation soldiers who turned to look at them in fear. All the Earth Kingdom people were surprisingly putting on a good show; they were more convincing than Sokka thought they were going to be, anyway.

One of the soldiers pointed at them, "Plague! Plague!" He yelled, running off with the rest of the soldiers.

In a few seconds, an alarm sounded.

That was when everyone knew that Sokka's plan had been a good one.

* * *

"I gotta admit, Sokka," Elae smirked as she and her Southern brother and sister sat around a campfire outside Omashu with the Earth Kingdom citizens, "That plan was disgusting, and i will never forget having to have a purple sucker thing stuck on my face, but it was a damn good plan."

Sokka leaned back onto a rock, his hands clasped behind his head and a smug smile on his face, "What can i say? I'm just creative."

The two expected Katara to tease her brother with a lighthearted insult, but when her voice didn't ever come, they turned to her to find her getting up and approaching something in the distance. Sokka and Elae got up and followed her, and soon enough Aang came into view, along side a..

"What the hell is _that_?" The Princess frowned as Sokka gleefully ran up to the massive, furry creature and hugged it, whilst Katara wrapped her arms around Aang, who had obviously returned without King Bumi.

Sokka buried his face in the creature's fur, "This is Flopsie, King Bumi's pet!"

"You call that a _pet_?"

The tribesman rolled his eyes, "Come on, he's friendly!"

Elae cautiously approached Flopsie, stroking him, and actually warming towards the big thing.

Aang and Katara then approached them, the former looking glum, "We looked everywhere. No Bumi."

The Resistance leader then approached them, his expression serious as usual, "We've got a problem. We just did a head count."

"Oh no. Did someone get left behind?"

He shook his head, "No, we have an extra." The leader then pointed to Momo, who was currently being strangled by a young baby with a tuft of black hair and amber eyes.

When they were all sat around the campfire again, the baby was still exploring, and managed to discover Sokka's prized Water Tribe club on the floor. The child picked it up, and started sucking on it happily.

Sokka eventually saw, grabbing his possession off the baby, "No! Bad Fire Nation baby!" However, the child began to cry, and his sister shot him a murderous glare, whacking him over the head and putting her hands on her hips, a stance that could only be described as motherly. Reluctantly, he decided to hand it back, "Oh...alright." The baby stopped crying once the club was back in his hands, much to Sokka's irritation.

Katara looked at the baby with complete adoration, hugging it from behind, "Ooo, you're so _cute_!"

"Yes, he's cute." Elae nearly laughed, "But god, Katara, that voice makes you sound ridiculous."

Before Katara could even reply, the Resistance leader cut her off, "Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer."

Katara picked up the baby, holding him in the leader's face, "Does that look like the face of a killer to you?"

The Resistance leader shook his head, before something caught his attention from the sky. He pointed up to the flying animal, "A messenger hawk!"

Aang retrieved the message from the hawk, unraveling it and reading it out loud, "It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So...he wants to make a trade. His son," There was a flicker of hope in his grey eyes, "for King Bumi."

* * *

Aang carried the Fire Nation baby down the hill and towards Omashu, Sokka, Elae and Katara following behind.

"You realize we're probably walking right into a trap?" Sokka reminded him, hardly believing that the Fire Nation would willingly give up the King of Omashu.

The Avatar shook his head, "I don't think so. I'm sure the Governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day." He smiled peacefully, "I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

Aang, still with his hat on, stood with Elae, Katara and Sokka at the bottom of the scaffolding of a huge statue that was still under construction, each of them looking ahead with defiance, Sokka holding the baby.

Three girls, about fourteen years old, then approached them, the leader of the group being the girl who had attacked them earlier. The two groups faced each other at opposite ends of the construction platform, staring one another out, waiting for the other to speak first. A crane then lowered a metal coffin, containing King Bumi, who was restrained completely apart from his face.

"Hi, everybody!" He cackled.

The coffin landed standing straight up behind the daughter of the governor and her friends.)

"You brought my brother?" She asked in a monotone voice.

Aang nodded, "He's here. We're ready to trade."

The girl on her right side, a sly smirk on her face, tapped her friend on the shoulder, "I'm sorry Mai, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Princess Azula."

Elae stood beside Sokka, and folded her arms, "Looks like i'm not the only Princess around here." She muttered, making her friend snicker.

"We're trading a two year old for a king." Princess Azula continued, her tone cool, "A powerful, earthbending king." She turned around, looking at Bumi, who nodded happily in agreement. She turned back to her friend, "It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

"You're right." The girl, Mai, stepped forward, "The deal's off." She raised her hand, signalling for the crane to lift King Bumi back off the ground.

Aang's face fell, "Bumi!"

He rushed forwards towards Mai, Azula and the other girl. As he approached, Azula bent a plume of whitish blue fire at knee level towards Aang, who jumped high into the air to avoid it. He landed on part of the partially constructed building and jumped off again, opening his glider in mid air, but lost his hat, exposing his Avatar tattoos. He grabbed the hat with his mouth before it flew away, but it was too late, Azula had already recognized him.

**"**The Avatar!" The Princess' thin lips turned upwards into a sinister smirk, "My lucky day."

Azula ran over to an elevator winch and released the break with a blast of blue fire. The winch began to spin rapidly as Azula grabbed one of the chains attached to the mechanism. The winch raised her quickly toward the top of the construction scaffolding.

Meanwhile, Mai and her other friend charged at Katara, Elae and Sokka. Several blades extended from Mai's right hand, whilst Katara and Elae assumed their iwaterbending stances, and Sokka desperately blew on the bison whistle to summon Appa.

Katara looked back to Sokka, who was still holding the Fire Nation child, "We've got to get the baby out of here!"

**"**Way ahead of ya!"

The baby grabbed the whistle as Katara, Elae and Sokka ran to the edge of the construction platform. Suddenly, a fist punched Sokka's foot as he passed from a hole in the floor. Sokka went sprawling to the edge of the platform, but landed on his back, protecting the baby.

However, the third girl came shooting out of a trap door, charging towards Sokka and the baby. Katara created a water whip, preparing to help her brother and running towards him. But Mai then came running with her blades, throwing them expertly at her. Elae immediately bent some water to wrap around the blades, encasing each one of them and effectively saving Katara's skin. Whilst Katara used her water whip to trip the girl that was pursuing her brother up, Elae created her own water whip, continually slashing Mai long enough to let Sokka get down a ladder and take the baby to safety.

Elae faced Mai, a threatening look on her face. She threw a water whip at the Fire Nation girl, but she avoided it by leaning back, cleverly releasing a bunch of her blades as she did, which the Princess blocked by raising a wall of ice, catching the blades in it, and launching it at Mai and encasing her feet and lower legs in ice. Katara joined her side, creating her own water whip, and preparing to strike.

Just as the two were about to go on the offensive, the girl from before bounded towards them from behind, jabbing Katara systematically in various pressure points, causing her whip to fall to the ground in a puddle. The girl then went to go for Elae, but the Princess grabbed her wrist before it could make contact with her, twisting it at an odd angle, making the girl yelp. However, another hand came around the back, jabbing Elae in the side, giving the girl the advantage of surprise to throw another few jabs, causing the blonde's bending to shatter on the floor, releasing Mai from the ice.

The two Fire Nation girls stood next to each other triumphantly, waiting for the two waterbenders to do something.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" Mai taunted the two.

She pulled out another blade from her robe, this one a three pointed device that unfolded into a talon shaped throwing star. Katara gasped as Mai got ready to throw it at them, while Elae had the opposite reaction, emitting a growl. Before Mai could even throw the star, Sokka's boomerang swung behind Mai and knocked the star out of her hand.

Elae and Katara grinned to see Sokka atop Appa.

"I seem to manage!" Sokka said smugly.

Sokka and Appa landed between the two groups of females. Appa's tail came down in a huge arc, smashing the platform in behind him, throwing Mai and and her friend way back and making a huge hole in the floor.

* * *

The three Water Tribe citizens sat on Appa, looking out for their Avatar friend, who was still working on rescuing Bumi.

Katara suddenly pointed below, "There's Aang!"

"We can catch him!"

They pulled up alongside Aang, who was still battling Azula whilst simultaneously trying to free his long time friend.

As he turned around, Elae grinned, "We thought you could use a lift!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sokka stared at a green shoulder bag that had gold embroidery on. Aang and Elae stood off to the side with their arms folded and sulks on their faces, obviously bored with Sokka's indecisiveness, whilst Katara stood over his shoulders.

"It's pricey, but I really do like it."

Katara sighed in exasperation, "Then you should get it. You deserve something nice."

Her brother turned to her, a silly smile on his face, "I do, don't I?" Sokka then tilted his head, "But no. It's too expensive, I shouldn't."

Aang and Elae groaned loudly in the background, and even Katara started to talk through gritted teeth, "Alright, then don't." She said with irritation clear in her tone.

Sokka continued to stare at the bag, contemplating purchasing it, "Just decide already!" Elae yelled at him from behind, Aang nodding eagerly when the tribesman turned around to face his friends.

"You know what? I'm gonna get it."

Aang looked like he was about to cry with relief, and Elae threw her hands up in the air, "Thank _god!_ Now lets get out of here."

The four exited the shop, Sokka puffing his chest with his new bag draped over his shoulder. A man approached them with flyers in his hand, shoving one into Aang's face, who of course took it.

"Psst, psst. Hey, you kids like earthbending? You like throwing rocks?" He asked in a salesperson's kind of voice, "Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy."

Aang looked at the flyer, flipping it over. When he did his eyes lit up, "Look, there's a coupon on the back. The first lesson is free."

Katara looked over his shoulder, "Who knows? This Master Yu could be the earthbending teacher you've been looking for."

"Worth a try."

* * *

"Oh, he's finished his first earthbending lesson." Katara looked up as she saw Aang walk out the gates of the earthbending academy. By the look on his face, it hadn't been an enjoyable time.

Aang was just about to approach them, however he overheard a conversation between two students that caught his attention.

"I think The Boulder is gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble 6." One of them declared confidently.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ." The other one replied, folding his arms.

Aang's eyes lit up, "Excuse me," He called, running up to them, "but where is this earthbending tournament exactly?"

The first student glared at him, "It's on the Island of Noneoya - none o' ya business!"

The two students laughed at the small airbender, and walked off, leaving Aang irritated and lost at what to do to find an earthbending teacher.

Sokka, Elae and Katara approached him, the former two laughing, "Ha, ha! Oh, I got to remember that one." Sokka wiped a tear.

Elae clapped a hand on Aang's shoulder, "You gotta learn to be assertive, no one'll take you seriously."

Katara shot the two a murderous glare, before putting a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder, "I'll take care of this." She told him comfortingly, before turning around, running down the street that two two students went down, and waving her hand in the air, "Hey strong guys, wait up!"

_"_She is _not_ going to go all girly on them." Elae looked after her, shaking her head.

Sokka was less than concerned, fiddling with his bag, "What was I thinking? I don't need a new bag. Why'd you let me buy this?" He dropped the bag and folded his arms crossly. Momo, perched on Sokka's shoulder, looked down at the bag. The lemur jumped down into the bag settling in to go to sleep and chittering happily.

Katara then ran back to them, a pleased look on her face, "You ready to find an earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble 6!"

"How did you get them to tell you?" Aang looked at her in awe.

A smug smile came over the waterbender's face, "Oh, a girl has her ways."

Elae rose an eyebrow, "What did you do?" She asked quietly as the two boys began walking.

"Oh, you know, i froze them neck deep in ice."

The Princess laughed, "I've taught you well."

* * *

The four of them walked around the arena to the section where absolutely no one was sitting.

"Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here." Aang sat down, a grin on his face.

Answering his question, suddenly a massive boulder flew towards them, causing them to duck as it crashed above them, debris falling over them.

Sokka looked back in irritation, "I guess that's why."

A man in the center of the arena bent a mighty explosion of rock and dirt at its center. A huge column of earth began to raise the man upwards. It stopped for a second, before the man waved his arm simply and the column collapsed back to floor level. The earthbender had long, black hair with strong and hard features.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble 6!" He roared, "I am your host, Xin Fu!"

Katara rolled her eyes, crossing one leg over the other and folding her arms, "This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chuckin' rocks at each other, isn't it?"

"That's what I paid for." Sokka said with a devilish grin.

The waterbender huffed, leaning across to Elae who was sat in between Aang and Sokka, "I'm so glad that there's another girl in our group." She sighed, "Do you want to leave the guys to it and go get some dinner somewhere, El?"

Elae looked to her with a surprised look on her face, "Are you kidding?" She laughed, "Bring on the rock chukin'!" The Princess yelled, punching a fist in the air whilst Sokka put his arm around her shoulder, both grinning. Katara looked to her in disbelief, and shook her head.

"The rules are simple." Xin Fu continued, "Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win." He then earthbent himself back to the announcer's tower, and spoke over a microphone.

A muscular earthbender with a tattoo on his back entered the ring, he raised his arms in a salute to the crowd and grinned confidently.

"Round one! The Boulder," An eruption of cheers echoed across the arena, "versus The Big Bad Hippo!"

The Hippo, standing opposite his opponent, opened his mouth to reveal four hippo like teeth as he roared

"Listen up, Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't bad!" The Boulder shouted in an exaggerated voice, grinning insanely, "The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide."

The Hippo raised his arms in the air, "Hippo mad!" He growled.

The Boulder made the first move, earthbending a boulder at the Hippo, who caught part of it in his mouth, crushing it and spitting it out. The Hippo then began to jump up and down, his enormous bulk actually causing the arena to shake around. The Boulder wobbled backwards on the verge of losing his balance.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen!" Xin Fu's voice sounded around the arena, "The Hippo is rocking The Boulder!"

As The Boulder reached the edge of the arena, he earthbent a sheet of rock out of the side of the arena and threw it at his opponent. It hit the Hippo's back and he turned around to face the Boulder once more. The Boulder, with a tremendous effort, then earthbent the Hippo off the floor and threw him over the side of the arena.

"The Boulder wins!"

Katara turned to Aang, "How about The Boulder? He's got some good moves."

"I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth." The airbender said doubtfully, "He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think, El? Sokka?"

Sokka was out of his seat, jumping up and down excitedly, "Ha ha! Whoo!"

Elae, with a grin on her face, turned to Aang, "It's your decision, Kid. You have no idea how lucky you are being able to bend every element, earthbending is so awesome!"

Before Aang could reply, Xin Fu spoke again, announcing the next match, "Next, The Boulder versus," A bulky man dressed in red with a Fire Nation flag entered the arena, "Fire Nation Man!"

The crowd all booed, but the earthbender wasn't phased.

"Boo! Boo!" Sokka yelled, giving a thumbs down, whilst Elae shouted something along the lines of, "Fire Nation scum!"

"Please to rise for Fire Nation national anthem." He commanded, before starting to sing, dropping to his knees dramatically, "Fire Lord, my flame burns for thee!"

The crowd continued to boo, throwing small stones at him, Sokka even had one in his hand, ready to throw, "Go back to the Fire Nation!"

He threw the stone, which hit Fire Nation Man on the head. His anger was cut short, however, as he was twisted violently around and sunk into the earthen floor of the arena. In a flash he was buried up to shoulders in the arena floor. He stared ahead at The Boulder, who raised himself up on a huge column of earth.

The Fire Nation Man was petrified, "No. No please!"

The Boulder, who was atop of the column, grinned and jumped off. He sailed downward with his legs bent at the knees so he could hold his feet with his hands. He hit the ground in front of Fire Nation Man, who was hurled high into the air and out of the arena on impact. He landed with a crash on top of the rock that had landed right next to the gang, his face buried in the dirt.

Sokka looked at the fallen earthbender, "Yeah! Whoo! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" He pointed and laughed, "Yeah! Whoo!"

A badger mole was then driven across the arena, using his claws and earthbending powers to act as a zamboni, clearing up the arena for the next fight. An attractive woman in a white, sleeveless dress waltzed across the arena bearing a placard for the crowd to see.

Then, it was just match after match, after match, and so on. It was the same outcome for all of them: The Boulder won. Even Elae ended up getting bored, sitting down next to Aang and Katara. Sokka, however, was never phased by the repetitive matches, whooping and hollering all through them. Once the last challenger was disposed of by the boulder, Xin Fu spoke once again.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder," a short person with black hair mostly obscured by a green prize belt entered the arena, "versus your champion..."

The black hair soon shifted, to reveal a young girl with milk white eyes. She wore a green cape and a simple, but attractive green and white earthbending uniform. On her head she had a black and green headband. The girl confidently held the green prize belt above her head, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"The Blind Bandit!"

The crowd chanted "bandit" as two young women next to the Bandit removed her cape and took the belt.

"She can't really be blind." Katara frowned, turning to Aang, "It's just part of her character, right?"

"I think she is."

Sokka folded his arms, "I think she is..." He then punched a fist in the air, yelling, "going down!"

"Shut up, Sokka!" Elae smacked him in the ribs, "I think the Bling Bandit is gonna teach the Boulder a lesson!"

"El!" The tribesman looked at his friend in disbelief, "I thought we were in this together!"

The Princess grinned, taking out three silver pieces out of her bag, "I bet you three silver pieces that the Blind Bandit will win!"

Sokka hesitated, and Elae laughed, "Unless you're scared that the Boulder'll beat a little girl."

He growled, pointing a finger in her face, "You're on! I can't believe you think _she_ stands a chance against the boulder."

Elae just smirked mischievously, looking back to the arena where the Boulder was attempting to trash talk the Blind Bandit.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl."

The girl smirked, pointing a finger at her opponent, "Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder." She taunted him.

After a few moments of looking stung, the massive earthbender looked serious, "The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you," He made a dramatic, crushing gesture, "in a rock-a-lanche!"

"Whenever you're ready...The Pebble." The Bling Bandit threw her head back, "Ha ha ha!"

The Boulder growled, "It's on!"

He yelled some sort of war cry, and took a step forward. Before the Boulder could even make a move, however, the Blind Bandit moved forward and opened her arms as soon as she registered the movement of her opponent. The Boulder move forward at a slow rate, bellowing a battle cry. As his foot strook the ground again, the Bandit swung her foot in an arc on the floor in front of her. When she struck the ground, shock waves in the arena floor churned up the ground and headed toward the Boulder in a straight line as if a gopher were tunneling toward him at great speed.

The Boulder's foot met the shock wave just as he putt it back on the ground. The shock wave made him drop down onto the ground in a perfect split.

Sokka's face fell, and Elae jumped up in the air, a triumphant look on her face.

"Ooh!" The earthbender groaned in pain.

The Bandit then made a chopping motion with her right hand. Three stalagmites erupted from the ground near The Boulder and ejected him from the ring. He slammed into the wall beneath the stands and slid down into the crevice between the arena and the stands.

The girl's serious expression turned into one of satisfactory when Xin Fu announced her as the winner, "Your winner, and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!"

Sokka had tears in his eyes, "No!"

Elae didn't even look at him, she just held her hand out with a smug look on her face. Sokka then glumly took out three silver pieces, placing the reluctantly in her hand, before slumping down in his seat.

"I don't know who that kid is, but I like her." The Princess nodded approvingly, "A lot."

Katara was still staring at the girl in awe, "How did she do that?" She asked incredulously.

"She waited," Aang answered, his arms folded, "and listened."

Xin Fu then jumped down from the tower into the arena, holding a green bag, "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat," he motioned towards the champion, "The Blind Bandit! What? No one dares to face her?"

"I will!" Aang jumped out of his seat.

Xin Fu lookws worried for a moment when Aang walked out onto the arena. The crowd murmured its approval, so he had no choice. Xin Fu then jumped back up to the tower, letting the battle commence.

Sokka cupped his hands to his mouth, "Go Aang! Avenge The Boulder!"

Aang stared at the girl evenly, whilst she smirked, "Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?"

The crows emitted a series of "ooooh"'s at the taunt, whilst Aang held his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you."

"Boo!" Sokka yelled, "No talking!"

Katara smacked her brother, "Don't boo at him!"

"What is he thinking?" Elae laughed, "Does the kid really think that she'll just stand there and talk to him in front of everyone?"

As soon as Aang took a step, the Bandit smiled as soon as his foot hit the ground. She stomped the ground with the side of her left foot. A shock wave travelled across the ground, causing a large rock to grow out of the ground underneath Aang, who was launched into the air. He landed softly on the ground behind her with the help of airbending.

The Bandit turned around with a mockingly saddened expression, "Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name, The Fancy Dancer?"

The Avatar smiled modestly and shrugged, before another rock appeared, launching him into the air. He saved himself though, by expertly somersaulting through the air over the rock.

"Where'd you go?"

Aang landed behind her, "Please, wait!"

**"**There you are!"

She turned quickly, raising a boulder and throwing it at him in a straight line, like a bullet. The crowd cheered as she did. As the rock approached Aang rapidly, he jumped into the air, turned and airbent the rock backwards. The Bandit and the rock were blown backward and off the arena.

The girl immediately got up and brushed the dirt off her, before starting to walk away. However, Aang ran after her, determined to have her as his mentor.

"Please listen!" He called after her, running down the stairs to the arena, "I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you."

The Bandit turned slightly, "Whoever you are, just leave me alone." And with that, she opened a door in the wall with a stomp of her feet, entered, and closed it with a motion of her hands.

Aang held out a hand and started to run after her, "Wait!" It was too late, there was no way he would be able to go after her.

Katara, Elae and Sokka then approached him, the latter with the champion belt and bag of gold pieces, putting his arm around Aang, "Way to go, champ!"

All the Avatar did was droop his head in sadness.

* * *

The four were walking down a street of the village, Sokka walking next to Elae with a pleased grin on his face.

"I gotta admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag." The tribesman caressed his newest accessories, "It matches the belt perfectly."

Elae turned to him with wide eyes, getting more and more annoyed with his constant indecisiveness, "I swear, if you say tomorrow that you hate that bag or that belt, i'm gonna freeze them both and ask Aang to airbend them into oblivion."

Sokka pouted and held the bag and belt to him protectively, "What are you talking about? I love them!"

The Princess sighed in exasperation, whilst Katara turned around from beside Aang, "That is a big relief." She said sarcastically.

Aang was deep in thought, bent on finding his new earthbending teacher, "If we want to find The Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a good place to start."

They entered the gates of the academy to find the two students who Katara froze punching bowls of sand. The first one looked up and frowned when he saw Aang, "Oh great, you again."

Katara stepped forward, with a threatening look, causing the two boys to cower backwards in fear. The waterbender folded her arms, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Nicely done." Sokka nodded in approval.

The second student walked towards Aang, "Hey, you're the kid who beat The Blind Bandit."

"We need to talk to her. Do you guys know where she lives?"

The first student joined his friend's side, "The Blind Bandit's a mystery. She shows up to fight, then disappears."

Aang looked down, disappointed, whilst Katara grabbed him by the shoulder,_ "_Let me handle this." She told Aang, before looking back to her victim, "You're not telling us everything!"

"No no, I swear it's true! No one knows where she goes, or who she really is."

Elae grabbed Katara off of the student, "He's telling the truth, Katara."

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person." Aang shook his head, "In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?"

"Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Bei Fong family." The first student said, "They're the richest people in town, probably the whole world."

His friend nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but they don't have a daughter."

Aang smiled hopefully, "Flying boar is good enough for me." He turned back to his three friends, "Let's check it out."

The two students puffed up their chests, trying to look tough as the group went to leave, "Yeah, you better leave."

Katara spun around, holding up to fingers to her eyes threateningly, "Hey, I've got my eye on you."

When they exited, the three Water Tribe people of the group walked behind Aang, Sokka sticking his arms out wide like an plane, "Water Tribe." He whispered with a grin.

* * *

"That's the flying boar from my vision." Aang looked up at the gold insignia on the large gates, "Come on."

The kids backed away from their vantage point, Aang airbending himself over the wall, then Sokka, Elae and Katara climbed over. They ran across some open grass, then hid behind a large bush. Aang's head poked out below, then Katara's on top of his, Elae's on top of hers, then Sokka's on top.

Suddenly a huge surge of earth threw them all into the air. They yelled as they fall land unceremoniously, Sokka onto the ground and Aang, Elae and Katara into nearby bushes. Aang looked up, to see the Blind Bandit stood over him, dressed in white expensive robes.

"What are you doing here, twinkle toes?"

Aang frowned, "How did you know it was me?"

"Don't answer to twinkle toes." Sokka whined, "It's not manly!"

Katara snorted, "You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Her brother shot her a glare, whilst Elae fell of the bush, laughing.

The Bandit ignored the three Water Tribe natives' banter, her attention solely on Aang, "How did you find me?"

"Well," The Avatar airbent himself to his feet, "a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and..."

Katara cut him off, "What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar, and if he doesn't master earthbending soon he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord."

The girl stuck her hand in Katara's face, who backed away, looking offended, "Not my problem. Now get out of here or I'll call the guards."

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war. And yours is to teach Aang earthbending." Sokka tried to persuade the girl.

"Yeah," The Princess piped up, "And who better than the greatest and most badass earthbender i've ever seen."

"Thanks for the compliment, but i don't care." She then turned around, a distraught look on her face, "Guards! Guards, help!"

The gang's faces fell as they heard footsteps coming from the big house. They all scrambled together and jumped back over the fence before the guards reached them.

Aang rubbed his head, "I think we should try a better approach that _won't_ get us in trouble."

* * *

The group sat at the table with the Beifong family, and Yu, the earthbending master that owned the academy. Sokka sat in between Katara and Elae, whilst Aang purposefully sat opposite Toph and next to her parents. Elae could have kicked Sokka in the chins at the way he was eating, stuffing the food in his mouth like someone was about to snatch it away from him.

When the next course was placed in front of them, Lao, Toph's father, frowned at it, "Blow on it. It's too hot for her." He ordered a servant, who went to do exactly that, however Aang held up a hand.

"Allow me." The Avatar said kindly, creating a small whirlwind which zoomed across the table and over Toph's dish, effectively cooling it down.

Yu stared at the display in wonder, "Oh my!" Everyone around the table clapped, bar Toph, who looked less than amused.

Mrs Beifong smiled at Aang, "Avatar Aang, it's an honor to have you visit us."

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao asked curiously.

Aang shrugged modestly, "I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but," He looked pointedly at Toph, "I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first."

"Well, Master Yu," Lao nodded to the earthbending master, "is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

"Then she must be a great earthbender, probably good enough to teach someone else."

Toph carefully bent a shock wave of earth at Aang from underneath the table, causing him to hop up in pain and surprise, "Ow!" He yelped, shooting an angry look at the earthbender, who smiled slightly in amusement, putting some food in her mouth with her chopsticks.

"Toph is still learning the basics." Yu explained.

Lao nodded, "Yes, and sadly because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master."

The gang shared some looks, before Aang spoke again, treading on thin ice, "Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is."

Toph sent another shock wave at Aang, knowing his chair backwards and sending his face into the bowl in front of him. He righted himself, the bowl still stuck to his face. Everyone on the table looked horrified, except Toph, of course, who smiled and took another bite. Aang smacked his face in frustration, smiling nervously. However, his face contorted as he sneezed, sending a wind across the table that sent food all over the dining room. Yu, Mrs. Beifong and Toph were covered in food.

"What's your problem?" Toph stood up angrily once the bowl of food had fallen off her face.

Aang rose out of his chair too, "What's _your_ problem?"

There was an awkward silence, before Mrs. Beifong broke it, "Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert then?"

* * *

"Good night, buddy." Aang waved to Appa, who was residing outside of their room in the Beifong mansion.

Sokka laid on his side on his bed, whilst Elae was laid on her front, Katara sat on the green couch in the middle of the room. Suddenly, a barefoot leg stepped through the threshold of the door. Aang spun around in surprise, and immediately assumed an airbending stance.

Toph waved a hand dismissively, "Relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, okay?"

As the two exited the room, Sokka sighed happily, "It's nice when we get a fancy place to stay the night. This beats sleeping on Appa." He looked to the window, "No offence, buddy!"

"Yeah, but i don't like how snobby Toph's dad is." Elae remarked, "I know she's blind and all, but she can blow her own dinner cold. No wonder Toph goes behind her parent's back to earthbend."

Katara nodded in agreement, "It must be hard for Toph, being forced to feel vulnerable, when she's the complete opposite."

"She's a tough kid," The Princess laughed, "Definitely could beat Sokka at an arm wrestle."

Sokka shot up into a sitting position, jabbing a finger at the blonde, "Hey! I may not look like much, but i could _so_ beat that little twerp at an arm wrestle! I am a man, after all."

Katara rolled her eyes, "I bet that Elae could even beat you."

"No she couldn't!"

Elae rose an eyebrow, "No, i think i could."

"Oh, it is _on._"

The two leaped out of their beds, and raced over to the table in front of the couch, resting their elbows on the wood, Katara sitting in the middle of them, acting as a referee, "Okay, only use the one arm you have on the table, no bending and no distracting the other player to your advantage." She said sternly, "Got it?" They both nodded, "go!"

Sokka went at full force straight away, his face twisting in concentration, whilst Elae had a cool smirk on her face, matching Sokka's strength calmly, making it look easy. Their arms shook, never going over one side two much for a while, until sweat started running down the tribesman's face, his breathing heavy as he started to loose energy. Elae started to go at her full strength, slowly pushing his arm down forcefully, her grin increasing as she got closer to her victory. When she finally pinned his arm down on the table, the blonde jumped up in triumph, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ha! You wimp!" She grinned victoriously.

Sokka, with a face like thunder, rubbed his arm, "You're a waterbender, and you're a year older than me!"

"But i didn't use my bending whatsoever, and you're a man! You gotta get into shape, Sokka." Elae told him, folding her arms, "No hard feelings though, you put up a good fight."

"Whatever," He grumbled.

Katara looked out the window, "Why do you think those two are taking so long?" She asked.

"Maybe Toph got angry again and encased him in earth." Elae casually suggested, "Are they still out there?"

The waterbender searched the gardens for any sign of the two benders, and a cold sense of dread washed over her,

"They're not there."

* * *

"Whoever took Aang and Toph left this." Sokka said, holding a sword that had a scroll attached to the end of it.

He handed the scroll to Katara, who began to read it out loud, Elae peering over her shoulder, "If you want to see your daughter again, bring 500 gold pieces to the arena." She looked up to Toph's parents and Master Yu, "It's signed Xin Fu and 'The Boulder'."

Sokka's eyes widened, "I can't believe it." He whispered somberly, grabbing the scroll and dramatically dropping to his knees, "I have the Boulder's autograph!" He screamed, holding the scroll over his head.

Katara and Elae looked at him in disbelief, "Sokka, more important matters right now." The Princess reminded him harshly.

Toph's father turned to the earthbending master, "Master Yu, I need you to help you get my daughter back."

Katara turned to Lao, "We're going with you."

Mrs. Beifong knelt down beside the footprints in the ground, clasping her hands over her mouth, "Poor Toph. She must be so scared." 

* * *

"Toph!" Lao called out to his daughter as the rescue party entered the arena to see the two victims suspended in the air in metal cases.

Xin Fu turned around to see the group at the other end of the arena, Sokka holding up a heavy green back, "Here's your money. Now let them go."

He dropped the bag, and Yu kicked it over to Xin Fu with earthbending. The latter picked up the bag, opened it, and confirmed its contents. He turned around and gave a signal to someone elsewhere in the arena, causing one of the metal cases to drop to the ground. The case stopped a few feet above the ground, the bottom opening and Toph falling out. She ran over to her father, who put a hand on her shoulder and began to guide her away, Master Yu following them.

The three remaining kids watched them leave, before turning back to Aang's captor, "What about Aang?"

Xin Fu unraveled a scroll, "I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar. Now, get out of my ring."

Suddenly, each competitor of Earth Rumble 6 entering the ring, showcasing each of their signature moves. They included the Boulder, the Hippo, and Fire Nation Man.

Sokka, Elae and Katara looked around at the earthbenders, getting more and more disheartened by the second. Aang, still suspended in her metal case, waved a hand, "Go. I'll be okay." He told them reassuringly.

The three looked to each other, nodded, and began to exit the arena after Toph, Lao and Master Yu. They were getting desperate, and weren't focused on protecting Toph's well protected secret.

"Toph, there's too many of them." Katara called out to the earthbender, "We need an earthbender. We need you!"

Lao turned around, his expression angry, "My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile. She cannot help you."

Toph's passive expression turned to irritation and anger, as she snapped her hand back from her father, "Yes, I can." She said sternly, beginning to walk towards the gang and away from her distraught father. They entered the arena once again, the Hippo supporting Aang's metal case on his shoulder as the group of earthbenders went to exit the arena. Suddenly, a huge, jagged rock erupted from the earth in front of them, blocking their path.

They all turned around to face Toph, Sokka, Elae and Katara, "Let him go. I beat you all before," Toph pointed a finger at them making a sweeping motion with her arm, "and I'll do it again."

The Boulder pointed back, "The Boulder takes issue with that comment."

The Hippo threw Aang's metal case across the arena floor threateningly. Sokka, Elae and Katara moved up from behind Toph, but were prevented as the blind girl fanned out her arms, blocking them.

"Wait." Toph said, feeling the vibrations of the contestants rushing towards them. She smirked, "They're mine."

Toph waited a few more moments then stomped the ground, causing an explosion of rock and dust. The entire group of opponents were blown backwards in an enormous debris cloud. The Boulder fell out of the dust cloud and hit the floor with a grunt.

Fire Nation Man assumed various martial poses in the cloud, looking for his opponent. The dust cleared to reveal Toph in front of him. He noticed and reacted with surprise, but recovered. Fire Nation Man raised a stream of earth from the ground next to him. As he shot the stream, Toph moved right. The stream of dirt passed her as she stepped out of the way. She simultaneously launched her own attack, causing a series of rocks to burst forth from the floor that rapidly approached her opponent. The last rocks blasted Fire Nation Man out of the ring.

Meanwhile, Sokka, Elae and Katara were relentlessly trying to pry Aang's cage open, "Hit it harder!" The Avatar moaned.

"I'm trying!" Sokka shot back, not looking up from his work.

The green masked contestant walked on all fours through the dust cloud. A pebble hit the back of his head and he turned to see Toph silhouetted in the dust cloud, a tiny smile on her face. He jumped into the air with two spherical rocks in his hands, throwing them simultaneously. However, Toph easily blocked them, the two rocks crashing below her in unison.

As the green masked man fell back to the ground, Toph struck the ground several times with her foot. A thin pillar of rock erupted from the ground, hitting her opponent in the stomach. He bounced from pillar to pillar, until the last bounce ejected him from the arena.

Toph continued to dispatch the earthbending contestants with no real struggle, whilst Sokka was busy slamming a rock into the metal case. It finally broke the lock, opening the bottom of the case and releasing Aang, who was ready for combat. Sokka shook hit head, pointing over to Toph. Aang looked in that direction, and immediately dropped his stance.

The Hippo ran out of the dusk cloud, swinging one of the Earth Kingdom stone circles with the square center. He stopped as The Boulder got flung out of the cloud and landed beside the Hippo. He got up as Toph emerged from the cloud. She now stood on the large stone circle that dominated the center of the arena. he earthbending champion moved forward with her arms bent at the elbows, her hands help up in front of her.

The Boulder made some intimidating noises and the Hippo beat his chest as she advanced.

Toph made several jerky motions and the whole stone circle began to turn. After a few seconds, the two tournament contestants were groaning in a heap in front of her. With one swift earthbending motion, the Boulder and Hippo were ejected from the ring.

She stood in front of the sizeable dust cloud, the others on the side of the arena to her right. Toph made one swift motion and the cloud was blown away to reveal a single opponent left, Xin Fu.

Xin Fu cracked his neck in preparation for the duel. He took up a bending stance, then cut to Toph who spat on the ground, before they started circling each other. Several moments go by before Xin Fu started the battle. In quick succession he launched a single boulder, a double, a single, a triple and a final single rock at her.

Just before the first of the rocks hit, she raised two triangular sheets of rock in front of her as a shield. The rocks bounced of her shield. After the last one struck, she launched one of the two shields at her opponent. It missed as he launched himself into the air to avoid it. As he spun in mid air, his hand began to delve into the earth beneath him. He scooped a chunk of earth out of the floor of the arena and threw it at her. She dodged and it passed by her face. With another swift stroke, Toph expertly threw Xin Fu out of the ring.

"She is_ some_ earthbender." Elae remarked with an admiring grin.

* * *

Toph sat in front of her mother and father, Aang and the other three behind her.

"Dad, I know it's hard for you to see me this way," She started to explain, "but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earthbender. And I'm really, really good at it." Toph tried not to smile proudly, "I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me. But I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

Lao smiled slightly, "Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something."

"It has?" The earthbender looked up hopefully.

The smile faded off his face, "Yes. I've let you have far too much freedom." Her father declared sternly, "From now on, you will be cared for and guarded 24 hours a day."

"But dad!"

Mrs. Beifong interrupted, "We are doing this for your own good, Toph."

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out." Lao ordered the guards, "They are no longer welcome here."

As Aang, Katara, Elae and Sokka were being marched out of the mansion, the former looked back sadly, "I'm sorry, Toph."

She didn't look up, "I'm sorry, too. Goodbye, Aang." But a single tear streaked down her face, and dripped off her chin.

When they had got out of the mansion with Appa, Katara put a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry. We'll find you a teacher. There are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there."

_"_Not like her." Aang shook his head.

Elae approached his other side, "Everything happens for a reason. You never know, Aang."

Once they had all packed up and were on Appa's saddle, the spirits must have been looking down on Aang, because from out of the bushes, Toph raced out in her earthbending uniform, breathing heavily.

Aang's eyes widened, "Toph!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"My dad changed his mind." The earthbender explained, "He said I was free to travel the world."

Sokka, Elae and Katara exchanged glanced from the saddle, "Well, we'd better get out of here - before your dad changes his mind again." Sokka remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good idea."

The Avatar grinned, "You're gonna be a great teacher, Toph."

"Speaking of which," A sly grin appeared on her face, "I want to show you something."

"Okay." Aang said eagerly, airbending himself off of the reigns, landing silently in front of his new master.

With a tap of the earth, Toph bent a rock from the ground, throwing Aang into the air and into a nearby tree, hanging off a branch by his feet.

Toph folded her arms, pleased with the result, "Now we're even." She then eyed Sokka, who was still cleaning Toph's champion prize belt. She held out a hand, "Um, I'll take the belt back."

Sokka reluctantly dropped the belt on her, hitting the blind girl on the head and causing her to be thrown onto the floor in a heap, "Ow!"

"Sorry."

Aang suddenly fell out of the tree in a heap himself, causing everyone to laugh at him, much to the Avatar's embarrassment.

They finally got themselves settled in Appa once again, and lifted off the ground and away from the town. Toph looked back at her shrinking hometown and closed her eyes, content.

She was finally _free._


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, you guys picked a great campsite." Toph exclaimed happily, "The grass is so soft."

Elae looked down at the white fur she was standing on, and shook her head, "Yeah, grass. _Right_."

"That's not grass." It was Sokka to burst the young earthbender's bubble, "It's Appa's shedding."

Katara lifted a foot off the fur, her face contracting in disgust, "Oh, gross!"

**"**That's not gross;" Aang told her, slightly hurt by her disgust. He was always protective of Appa, along with his people's culture, he did everything to keep it safe, "it's just a part of spring" The airbender smiled when a blue bird perched on his shoulder, "You know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat!"

The waterbender was still not impressed, "Ah, the beauty of spring." She remarked sarcastically. Appa, as if hearing her, stuck his tongue out to reveal it covered in his own fur, and sneezed, blowing it everywhere, most falling on Katara. "Stop, Appa, stop!" Katara coughed, waving her arms above her head to try and prevent any more fur covering her hair.

"It's not that bad, Katara." Sokka reasoned, standing to reveal fur piled on his head in some sort of hairstyle, "It makes a great wig!"

Aang jumped off Appa, fur covering his upper lip and chin, "And a great beard!"

The two boys laughed at each other, Katara folding her arms, still unamused, "I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group to overpower you guys, because you two are disgusting."

Sokka and Aang put an arm around each other's shoulders, grinning, "Aww, come on Katara!"

Elae put a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laugh, "Well at least we know where to go for disguises." She joked, earning a glare from Katara.

"Excuse me," Toph waltzed in between the two boys, "does anyone have a razor..." She asked, and to Katara's dismay and Elae's joy, she lifted both arms up to reveal a mass of white fur overflowing from her armpits, "...because I've got some hairy pits!"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Well, at least i still have El." She turned to her fellow lady, but found her laughing along with the others.

The Princess held her hands up, smirking, "Hey, i may not be _that_ disgusting, but i still find it funny."

All four of them laughed with each other, until Aang gave one of his signature airbending sneezes, sending himself flying backwards into Appa, and falling face down on the ground. He lifted his head to reveal his beard and mustache had disappeared, but replaced by a large amount of fur sticking up on his back. The four of them erupted into laughter once again. Katara looked at them, trying to keep up her disgusted expression, but found herself unable to hide her laugh.

* * *

Everyone had stopped their joking, and had started setting up camp once night had fallen. Sokka was gathering firewood, whilst Elae bent some water from a nearby stream into a basin, washing everyone's dirty clothes. Aang, using his airbending, blew up the tent, and Katara making dinner in a large pot. All of them stopped at once, glancing over to Toph, who was laying lazily against a rock with her legs crossed, arms behind her head, and a piece of straw hanging out from her mouth. Katara's eyes narrowed, and she stood up, standing above Toph.

"So, Toph, usually when setting up camp we try to divide up the work." She told the young earthbender, assuming that she would get her hint.

Toph barely looked up, her blind eyes still hidden beneath her bangs, "Hey, don't worry about me, I'm good to go."

The waterbender rose an eyebrow, growing more irritated by the second, "Well, actually, what I'm trying to say is, uh, some of us might fetch water while someone else might set up the fire pit or put up the tent." Momo then landed on her shoulder, with some nuts, "Even Momo does his fair share."

"Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight." Toph took the straw out of her mouth, sitting up, "I don't need a fire, I've already collected my own food, and look," With one swift movement, she earthbent two walls of stone out of the ground that leaned on each other, "my tent's all set up."

Katara resisted the urge to clench her fists, "Well, that's great for you, but we still need to finish..."

"I don't understand. What's the problem here?" The blind girl was getting impatient now, her tone becoming sharp.

Katara huffed, "Never mind." And with that, she left Toph to look after herself.

Later on, Elae was leaving the washed clothes on rocks to dry, whilst Aang tried to lowed a basket off Appa using his airbending, but accidentally dropping it on him.

"Aaaah!" Sokka yelped as the basket hit him over the head.

Aang leaped down to get the basket, "Sorry!"

Elae looked over to the two boys, laughing, "The Avatar, everyone; master of all four elements."

The said Avatar glared at his friend playfully as he put the basket down with the rest of the supplies, "It was an honest mistake." He argued.

"Don't worry," The Princess put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure lifting a basket won't come up in saving the world."

Aang just rolled his eyes as the two walked over to help Sokka with finishing off the camp.

Meanwhile, Katara stopped her cooking, walking over to Toph, who was still sat by her stone tent, eating some of her own food that she probably wasn't willing to share, "Hey Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier." The waterbender figured that she was the older one, so she would have to be the adult in the situation, "I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each others' nerves."

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tired."

"I meant all of us." Katara said, her anger barely at bay.

Toph shrugged, "Well, goodnight." She then got up, getting in her earth tent and laying on her stomach.

The tribeswoman looked on at her in disbelief, "Goodnight."

* * *

"There's something coming toward us!"

Everyone was woken up by Toph's worried call, the three Water Tribespeople emerging from their tent, and Aang shooting from Appa's saddle.

"Nice wake up call, Toph." Elae remarked as she ran a hand through her hair, sleep still clouding her vision.

Aang was the most awake out of all of them, "What is it?"

The earthbender knelt down, feeling the earth, "It feels like an avalanche... But also not like an avalanche."

"That's very thorough." The Princess said dryly, raising an eyebrow.

Sokka apparently was thinking the same thing as his friend, "Your powers of perception are frightening."

"Should we leave?" Katara looked to Aang, who shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry."

* * *

They all packed up camp quickly, loading everything onto Appa and taking off in a hurry, soaring into the air and looking back to where their camp used to be. Not far from their previous position, was something moving rapidly in their direction, picking up a large cloud of dust in it's wake.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked, frowning.

Elae grimaced at the thing, "Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly."

* * *

It was deep into the night, and everyone was still on Appa, fighting to stay awake. Aang had bags under his eyes, whilst everyone in the saddle was trying to keep their eyelids up and open.

Finally, Appa landed on the top of a hill. As soon as he was on the ground, everyone jumped off, wanting to get some sleep.

Toph lied flat on the ground, "Ahh, land, sweet land!" Using earthbending, she propelled herself to her feet, before slinging her bad over her shoulder, "See you guys in the morning!"

Katara shared a glance with Elae, who was starting to get irritated too, and everyone who knew Elae knew that it was hard to get her irritated, "Actually, can you help us unload?"

"Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?"

Just as Aang handed Sokka his sleeping bag, he sniffed it, twitched in disgust and pulled a facial expression that matched his disgust. Suddenly, Sokka didn't blame Toph for not wanting to help unpack.

"Well, yeah." Katara said, "That and everything else. You're a part of our team now and..."

Toph pointed a finger at Katara, "Look." The irate earthbender growled, "I didn't ask _you_ to help unload _my_ stuff. I'm carrying my own weight."

"That's not the point." Katara put her hands on her hips, walking after Toph, "Ever since joining us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful."

The blind girl whirled on her, "What?" She pointed at her again, "Look here, sugar queen, I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending, so don't you talk to me about being selfish!"

Before Katara could even argue back, Toph sat down quickly, bending another earth tent around her, and closing the entrances to prevent any disturbances.

_"Sugar Queen?!" _She growled, "How can you be so infuriating!?"

Aang, Elae and Sokka watched the irate waterbender pace back and forth, grumbling to herself, "Should we... do something?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show." Sokka shrugged, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

Elae looked to him, "I don't think you get what a girl fight is like, Aang. I'll help you out."

The two stood up, and walked over to Katara, who was busy pounding on the closed opening of Toph's earth tent, "Okay, okay, you both need to calm down."

Katara spun on the two, clearly hysterical, "_Both?_ I'm completely calm!"

Aang's eyes widened and he began to back away slowly, "I... can see that."

"Katara," Elae put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "We're all tired, and we're all getting irritated easily, so why don't we all get some rest and you and Toph can sort.. whatever this is out in the morning."

Her fellow waterbender huffed, giving in to her tiredness, "Fine."

Everyone settled down, Aang, Katara, Elae and Sokka laying down on the floor, looking up at the night sky, "The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Katara remarked, waking Sokka up in the process, who glared at his sister from his sleeping bag, "Too bad you can't see them, Toph!"

Toph answered Katara by sending and earthquake their way, striking Katara, causing her to fly upwards and land on top of Sokka, who grunted, flipping his sister off him, "Hey, how is a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking!"

The opening to Toph's tent opened, and she stepped out, placing a hand to the ground, "That thing is back!"

Elae groaned, sitting up, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Well, how far away is it?" Sokka snuggled back into his sleeping bag, his voice muffled, "Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes."

Aang looked back over the hill to see smoke coming from the machine that was following them, "I don't think so, Sokka."

* * *

And they were off again, on Appa and running away from the machine.

Everyone sat in the bison's saddle, laying on top of the supplies that were piled at the rear end, "Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara asked no one in particular.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph moaned.

Aang shrugged from the reigns, "I don't know, but this time I'm going to make sure we lose 'em."

They finally landed on a patch of land on top of a hill, well, not exactly landed. Appa fell on his side, spilling his passengers out of the saddle and on to the floor. Everyone simple started to fall asleep in the spots where they fell, except Sokka, who retrieved his sleeping bag first.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep."

Katara pulled a nearby bag towards her to use it as a pillow, "That's good, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway."

"Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed." The earthbender shot.

Elae growled, "Shut up, both of you! I want to get some sleep, and i don't need the two of you arguing through the night."

The two girls obeyed the Princess. She wasn't really the responsible one in the group, but being the eldest, when she ordered them to do something, they did it.

"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what," Aang covered his head with his shirt, "or who it is."

Katara sighed, "It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole."

"Who's Zuko?"

Sokka snorted, "Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world."

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?" Katara teased her brother.

The tribesman gestured to his hairstyle, voice still muffled, "This is a warrior's wolf tail."

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky!"

Sokka grumbled to himself, "Anyway, whoever's chasing us, they couldn't have followed us here. So... now would everyone just," He put a finger to his mouth, "shhh!" Obviously Momo had not gotten the message, and began to chirp beside Sokka, "No, Momo, ssh! Sleepy time."

The lemur continued to chirp, jumping around with his ears twitching. Aang stood up, frowning, whilst Sokka had the opposite reaction, laying his face in the dirt, "Aww, don't tell me..."

Everyone else got up, suddenly more awake.

"That's impossible." Aang moaned, "There's no way they could have tracked us."

Toph gestured to her feet, "I can feel it with my own two feet!"

The Avatar ran to the edge of the cliff to get a better look. There the machine was, the cloud of smoke approaching from the distance.

_"_Let's get out of here!"

Aang's frown deepened, "Maybe we should face them. Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly."

"Does that big metal machine spell out friendly to you, Aang?" Elae asked dryly, folding her arms.

"Always the optimist." Sokka remarked.

Three figures emerged from the machine, riding lizard like creatures who moved at a remarkably fast speed, "It's those three girls from Omashu!" Katara exclaimed.

Everyone immediately assumed their battle stances, Sokka taking his boomerang out, "We can take 'em. Four on three." Toph declared confidently.

"Actually, Toph, there's five of us."

The earthbender turned to him, "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all."

Sokka pulled an extremely hurt and furious face, "I can still fight!"

Toph sniffed, "Okay. Four on three plus Sokka."

The warrior growled furiously, his face turning red. Toph raised her hands in the air, bending rocks at the girls continuously, whilst bending jagged rocks out of the ground to try and impede them, however the three mounted girls simply ride over the ones in their way.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were. We found out." Sokka put his boomerang away, "Now let's get out of here."

Aang, Sokka, Elae and Katara run back, but Toph did not follow them, instead keeping her earthbending stance. She stomped the ground, rising a large wall of earth up to block the path. However blue lightning shot through the wall, allowing the girls on the lizards to follow the gang.

The five of them jumped on top of Appa, throwing everything in the saddle, and Aang grabbing the reigns, hurriedly yelling, "Appa, yip yip!"

They barely escaped a plume of blue fire thrown at them as they launched upwards, "I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu." Katara shook her head, looking back.

_"_I still think we could've taken them."

The waterbender turned to Toph, "Are you kidding? The crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them _(Cut to her alone)_ one of those girls did something that took my bending away." She looked down, "That's scary."

Elae looked thoughtful, "We still might have had a chance, Katara, but i think it's best that we left."

"Oh no, the sun is rising!" Sokka pointed to the orange sky, "We've been up all night with no sleep."

Aang turned to his friend from the reigns, "Sokka, we'll be okay."

The tribesman was desperate, "Are you sure!? I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something _always_ happens!"

"Every time we land, those girls are there, so we'll just have to keep flying." Katara concluded, although no one, including her, looked so sure about that plan.

Aang sighed, "We can't keep flying forever." He yawned, "So, what's the plan?"

"Don't know... too tired to think."

"Sleep now, think later.."

Even Katara closed her eyes, "I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap."

"Yes! Sleep!" Sokka smiled happily as he closed his eyes.

Just as everyone was dosing off, everyone started to rise out of their seats, waking up to find Appa falling out of the sky.

Toph clung to the edge of the saddle, "What's going on!"

Aang grabbed the reigns, "Appa fell asleep!" He climbed over Appa's face laying on his forehead and prying his bison's eyes open, "Wake up, buddy!"

The bison managed to wake up, but it was too late. Within moments, everyone crashed to the ground, Appa falling asleep as soon as he met the earth. Aang slid off his companion's head, walking away slowly with his shoulders hunched over, "Appa's exhausted."

"Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them." Sokka handed Elae and Katara their sleeping bags, "The plan now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep."

Katara folded her arms, and looked down at Toph, who was laying on her stomach, "Of course, we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues."

The earthbender shot up, her hands balled into fists, "What!?" She nearly screamed.

"Alright, alright!" Aang held up his hands, "Everyone's exhausted. Let's just get some rest."

Toph shoved a hand in the airbender's face, "No! I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have _issues_?"

"I'm just saying, maybe if you helped out earlier we could've set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Katara yelled with a placid, but sarcastic face.

Elae huffed, too tired to break the two younger girls up again, and joined Sokka in rolling out her sleeping bag, "I wish i had some ear plugs." She muttered to her friend.

"Believe me, living with Katara, i've learned to block her voice out." Sokka replied dryly.

Toph growled, "You're blaming _me_ for this!?"

The waterbender threw her sleeping bag on the ground, waving her arms in a 'bring it on' motion, whilst Aang desperately tried to stop the fight, "No, no! She's not blaming you!"

**"**No, I'm blaming her!"

"Hey!"

Toph punched a finger in Katara's face, "I never asked you for diddly doo da. I carry my own weight!" She then motioned to Appa, "Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's sheddy over here!"

**"**What?" Aang frowned, "You're blaming Appa?!"

The blind girl walked over to the bison's side, "Yeah! You wanna know how they keep finding us?" She grabbed a bunch of fur from Appa's side, opening her palm and letting it blow away in the breeze, "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!"

"How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today!" The Avatar yelled, "If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not! He is! Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the four of us!

Toph bent her bag up into her hand, "I'm outta here." She waved a hand dismissively, walking away from the group.

Sokka raced in front of her, his arms spread out wide, "Wait!"

She quickly tapped the ground with her feet, causing the ground under Sokka to move to the side along with him, before continuing to walk away.

Elae sighed, "Let her go, Sokka." She said quietly, walking over to Aang, who was watery eyed.

"What did I just do!?" He yelled at himself, falling to sit down, "I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher. Now she's gone."

Katara looked down, "I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other, and I was so mean to her."

Sokka sipped a cup of water, "Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks."

"Thanks, Sokka."

Elae folded her arms, an eyebrow raised, "No, seriously. Katara, you need to work out your goddamn differences with that girl. She's going through a big change, and i bet she just wants to be surrounded by people who understand her. Not everyone has the same personality as you." The Princess then looked to Aang, "And you need to stop being so defensive over Appa, because Toph was right; the reason they can find us is because he's shedding and leaving a trail."

"You're right." Katara looked to her friend, "We need to find Toph and apologize."

Sokka raised a hand, "Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of dangerous ladies chasing us?"

Aang grabbed a handful of Appa's fur, "I have a plan."

* * *

Elae and Katara stood on each of the banks using waterbending to create spouts of water that rose and splashed onto Appa's back. Sokka and Aang stood next to Appa's head with scrubbing sticks.

"Toph was right. Appa's fur was leaving a trail right to us." Aang sighed, but he soon smiled, "But now that he's clean, no more trail!"

Katara dropped the water that she was bending, "Are you sure that he's okay to fly?"

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here." The airbender moved to a pile of fur, placing it into a bag, I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail and lead the tank off course."

Sokka, Elae and Katara took off on Appa, barely missing a nearby tree whilst Aang flew off in the opposite direction on his staff, letting the bits of white fur drop out of his bag.

* * *

"Toph couldn't have made it too far." Sokka said to Elae, whilst Katara was at the reigns. Momo began chirping again, and he groaned," What is it, Momo... oh no!"

Elae looked back to see two of the girls gaining of them, "Great, just great." She remarked sarcastically.

"How did they find us?" Katara turned back from the reigns, catching sight of their pursuers, before shaking the reigns, urging Appa to go quicker, however, the bisen started to angle downwards.

"Appa, come on! We need to go faster!"

Katara pulled back, trying to get Appa to go back upwards, "He's too tired!"

"Not good, not good!" Sokka caught sight of a river just ahead, "We just need to make it across that river!"

Elae hung onto the saddle, "This whole thing is a disaster." She yelled as they plummeted towards the ground.

"Come on, Appa, just a little further!"

The two girls were right below them, one of them throwing several stilettos at the saddle, which Sokka and Elae avoided. Appa plowed into the river, then into the far bank, leaving a deep trench in the earth. When he stopped sliding, he was already asleep.

_"_We made it! We're safe!"

Katara patted the sleeping bison, "You did it, Appa!"

The three of them hugged, but Elae pulled away, seeing what was behind her two friends. When the two girls on the lizards reached the banks, their mounts rose up on two legs and ran across the water. Elae and Katara collectively threw a wave at the two Fire Nation girls, the wave hitting the smaller girls mount. However, she jumped off it gracefully running towards the two waterbenders.

A battle erupted, stilettos and water flying everywhere, along with one of the girls expertly somersaulting out of every attack.

Even though it was three on two, somehow Katara, Elae and Sokka managed to get pinned back to the trees with stilettos.

Sokka looked to his sister and friend, "How ya doing?"

"Well, you know!"

Elae rolled her eyes, "We did really well, didn't we?"

Their captors stood in front of them, the older one, with her arms folded, huffed, "I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys it would be more exciting. Oh well, victory is boring."

Suddenly, a blast of air blew the two girls over into the river, both screaming as they flew trough the hair.

"Spirit's," Elae laughed, "That was a close one."

Sokka grinned, "Thanks Appa. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"We need to go find Aang."

* * *

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed happily as a water whip freed his arm from the wood.

Azula, Zuko's sister, whipped around, blasting fire in the waterbender's direction as she followed her out of the door.

As the Fire Princess turned a corner, Sokka jumped out, swinging his club, but missing. Katara, Aang and now Elae, joined his, pushing Azula back in an arc around her.

Azula then launched herself at Aang, who jumped out of the way. The Princess and the allies traded blasts and dance around each other, but it was clear that Azula was outgunned. She fell backwards in an orderly fashion, when suddenly she was pushed to the ground from behind, revealing Toph, who stood with a smirk on her face.

"I thought you guys could use a little help."

Katara flashed a sincere smile, "Thanks."

Azula got up and started to run to a nearby alley, trading blasts with her enemies. She turned and ran down the alley, but as she reached the end, she bumped into none other than General Iroh's belly. She bounced off, looking utterly confused.

Sokka, Elae, Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Iroh closed in on Azula, whose back was now to the corner of a burnt out building, leaving her no place to run.

"Well, look at this." Azula sneered, "Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done." She raised her hand in a gesture of surrender, "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

A slight smirk formed on the Princess' face, as she saw that her Uncle was distracted by the earthbender from the Avatar's party. Using this as an advantage, she struck Iroh square in the chest with a blast of blue fire, causing the retired General to fall to the ground.

Zuko, screamed, but he had no time to react, as he, along with the four other benders, threw their elements at Azula, Sokka throwing his boomerang. The Fire Princess made a shield of blue fire, but the combined blows of the forces directed at her caused a tremendous explosion.

However, when the smoke cleared, Azula was gone.

Nearby, Zuko knelt in despair beside his uncle, who lied still on the ground where he fell. Iroh groaned softly as Zuko clenched his fist and teeth in anger. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Elae and Toph approached the two Fire Nation royalty, the latter of them looking shaken at the General's injury.

Zuko whirled on them, "Get away from us!"

Katara held out a hand, "Zuko, I can help!"

"We don't want to fight you," Elae stepped forward, trying to reason with the upset Zuko.

The Prince spun on them, unleashing a wave of fire, "Leave!"

They all shared a glance, before obeying Zuko and leaving the abandoned town, climbing on top of Appa and flying to a nearby mountain side, where all five of them finally got a good night's rest.


End file.
